


The Quadriforce, the forgotten legend

by Dragonqueen909



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Gen, Midna is Midna, a stallion named Angeal, botw isn't know to Litaa, litaa will protect them, mother hen link, protective ghira, things from other zelda games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2020-06-29 00:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonqueen909/pseuds/Dragonqueen909
Summary: What we see in games may very well be the condensed stories. Only a small part of their truths. When Litaa Akenya finds herself in one of her favorite games after getting stranded in a storm, she quickly realize that all of what she knew of the stories and legends where only a small part of a whole. THIS FIC IS ONLY POSTED HERE AND ON FFN





	1. Stormy change

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: i do not own any recognizable character they belong to nintendo. OCs are mine though.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What we see in games may very well be the condensed stories. Only a small part of their truths. When Litaa Akenya finds herself in one of her favorite games after getting stranded in a storm, she quickly realize that all of what she knew of the stories and legends where only a small part of a whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own any recognizable character they belong to nintendo and the Zelda franchise.

_Before time began, before spirits and life existed._

_Three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule._

_Din, Goddess of Power, Nayru, Goddess of wisdom, Farore, Goddess of courage._

_Din... With her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth._

_Nayru... Poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world._

_Farore... With her rich soul, produced all life forms to beings who would uphold the law._

_The three great Goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens._

_And sacred golden triangles remained at the point where the Goddesses left the world._

_From then on, the sacred triangles symbolize the essence of our creation._

Here is the legend of the Triforce, as told by men. However, part of the legend has been forgotten.

_Wanting to insure that the power of the sacred triangles remained in harmony,_

_Hylia, Goddess of balance, added her power to that of her sisters and a fourth triangle joined the other three._

_An inverted triangle that would ensure stability between the three._

_For only with balance can life truly thrive and harmony be kept._

-Z-

Chapter 1: Stormy change

On a beautiful starry night, we could see the orphanage on top of a hill illuminated by the moonlight. In one of the bedrooms, an 8-year-old watched his roommate play Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess.

“Litaa, why are there no triangles in the middle of the Triforce?” He asked. Litaa saved and closed the game before answering him.

"I don’t know Max. Maybe it disappeared and everyone forgot about it. I've no idea. But, what I know is that you have to go to bed. Tomorrow, your new family is coming to get you and you have to be well rested,” she answered with sadness in her voice. She tucked him in before going to bed herself.

“Don’t worry, I'm sure that a family will adopt you soon,” he said.

“I'm sixteen, Max. In two years I will be an adult. I'm too old to be adopted now,” she says, turning off the bedside lamp.

“You mustn’t give up, Litaa” he finished, falling asleep. She looked at the sleeping child fondly but also sad. No one wants to adopt teens that would become major in under half a decade. They always come for younger children. Those that they can still mold, not a teen set in their ways. What Litaa didn’t know was that the next day her life was going to be changed forever.

-Z-

"Bye Max, good luck," she said as she watched her last friend get into the car, but before closing the door, he turned his gaze to the window behind which Litaa was standing and smiled. She smiled back while clutching the small handmade wooden amulet he had given her just before. She stayed at the window watching the car getting farther and farther away for a few minutes before closing the curtains.

She went to her bed and pulled out from under it, a leather shoulder bag. Inside were her most precious possessions, her purple ocarina, her waterproof nokia ipod and solar charger, a white slingshot that she made herself, her drawing binder with her coloring pencil case and a pendant with a strange golden symbol carved on a flat aqua teardrop shaped stone that she had had in her possession since her earliest memories. Litaa placed the small amulet in it and put the bag on her shoulder. She went down to the kitchen, picked up an apple and went outside before heading for the forest.

While eating her snack, Litaa admired the large oaks that stood like sentinels along the old path. She buried her apple core at the foot of a tree and continued on her way. An hour and a half later, she arrived at her destination. In front of her stood the stone remains of a medieval looking temple. Like every time she saw the ruins, they made her think of the Temple of Time. It was just missing the sword room and she would have her own version of the famous Temple. She sat on a stone in the middle of the ruins and took out her ocarina before starting to play the song of time. 

Playing with her eyes closed, she didn’t notice that for the first time in all those years where she had come to play her instrument, luminous symbols appeared on the still standing walls and seemed to follow the rhythm of the melody. 

She finish playing the song, but kept her eyes closed and listened to the sounds of nature.

" _Return, forgotten child_ ," said a multitude of voices as one, near but distant, that seemed to come from everywhere at once. Litaa snapped her silver eyes open, but saw nothing and nobody unusual. As for the symbols,they had disappeared the moment she stopped playing. She waited, but she didn’t hear the voice again and concluded that she had imagined it. Looking at the sky, she saw the big black clouds of a storm ready to burst at any moment. She put the ocarina back in her bag and made her way back at a run. She didn’t go far, just 5 minutes later a torrential rain fell on the forest, making the trail impossible to see.

The elements were unleashed and she feared to be struck by lightning or to be swept away by the wind like a leaf. Unable to see, she tripped on a root and tumbled down a slope. She felt her head hit something hard, followed by pain as she fell down. She ended up lying limp on the soaked ground, face and arms scratched and covered in mud all over. Before losing consciousness, her last thought was that she should have told the orphanage matron where she was going.

-Z-

Pain was the first thing she felt when she regained consciousness. She was aching all over and feared of having broken something in her fall. The worse was her head, it was pounding horribly. She absently noticed that the rain had stopped falling, as a warm, short and steady wind blew on her face.

Litaa opened her eyes only to find herself nose to nose with a horse. She had never seen one in real life before although always wanted one. But to wake up with one in her face was very disconcerting. Especially with how big it was, the head the size of her torso. Strong muscles clearly visible, this was no pony. It was black as night and only its wavy mane and tail were white. It looked like an unusual colored friesian. From her vantage point on the ground, she had a clear view between the legs and underbelly. This was also a stallion. Seeing that she was awake, he gave her a little neigh and backed up, giving her space, head bobbing up and down. He seemed to look curiously at her waiting to see what she would do. Litaa looked at him wary wondering where the hell he came from, as there were no horses anywhere near the orphanage or the surrounding forest. Was this a wild horse? Which would be highly improbable, as friesian were expensive horses. Prized for their beauty and grace, not the kind you will find in the wild. Unless it had run away.

Rolling to her front, she tried to get up but could not, the landscape tilting this way and that. She looked dazilly at the stallion and saw intelligence in his blue eyes, more so then she would have expected in any real horse. She got the impression he was debating something.

The horse finally snorted and curled his neck gracefully, pawing the ground once before returning in front of her. She stilled as he lowered his head to sniff her. Having no experience with horses she didn't know what to do or how to understand horse behavior besides what she had seen in movies and games.

So she watched him carefully wondering what he was doing. Was he smeling her for apples? Then the horse stop sniffing her and turned his head to the left she followed where he was looking at and saw her bag a little further. 

Seeming done with her for the moment the horse went to her bag and started sniffing it as well. She saw him lift a hoof and pawed the strap. She whimpers worry, cause that bag held all that she held dear and didn't want him to break something in it with his pawing. Hooves are hard after all. The only indication he had heard her was an ear turning in her direction. Litaa groaned as he started liping the bag. Was he going to eat it now? She let her head fall softly back to the ground, her headache getting worse. She lay there face in the dirt breathing through her nose gently to try alleviating the pain a bit.

Suddenly something was dropped in front of her. She lifted her head and saw her bag. Surprised she look at the horse standing in front of her again. He stared at her attentively, ears forward.

“Thank you,” she said, feeling a little silly.

The horse’s response was a snort and a short nicker. It made her give a smile. It may be a horse but the way he acted till now gave her the impression of him responding back as if understanding her to an extent. Maybe he did. The pain in her head was getting worse though and she whimpers, curling around her bag.

She startled hearing a heavy thump in front of her and looked, only to face a wall of black. The horse having laid down in front of her, his powerful back directly in front of her face.

_What?_

“What are you doing horsey?” she asked totally confused in her pain as to why the horse was laying there looking at her over its shoulder.

_Does he… want me to get on his back? I have never ridden a horse before. For all I know he is wild. He could buck me off._

Her only answer was a soft nicker, almost encouraging. She hesitated, will it be worth it to trust him. What if he really was wild? Would he throw her off? What if no one finds her? She was hurt badly and far from the orphanage and didn't tell anyone where she was going before leaving for the forest. She didn't know how long she had been laying there unconscious. But judging the setting sun, it must have been at least many hours. Staring the stallion in the eye, she decided to risk it, hopefully he would get her to someone. She passed her bag strap over her shoulder and reach for the horse back.

Litaa struggled hard and painfully to hoist herself on his back. Having had to pull on the wavy mane to get leverage. But the horse stayed calm and passive although having someone pulling on your hair must have hurt. She finally manage to drape herself over the horse’s back, head resting on a white silky wavy waterfall. 

Once sure that she was on, the stallion got up, being careful not to shake her too much. But she still had to clutch the mane firmly and squeeze her legs around his flancs to stay on while he did so. Once standing again he started walking. She let him follow the direction he had chosen and in any case, she had nothing to guide him. Lying on the neck of the powerful animal, she tried to ignore the pain in her body and the worse one being her head, while making sure not to fall. This wasn’t how she thought her first time riding a horse was going to be. 

She barely noticed that they were crossing a suspended bridge before feeling the world fading away from her vision. The stallion let out a loud neigh that she felt resonated with all her body and walked faster. She finally lost her grip on the horse and felt herself slide to the side. She heard someone yell when she fell from her horse and arms catching her before she touched the ground and then everything went black.

_To be continued…_


	2. Cosplayer?

When she slowly regained consciousness again, she could feel the weight of a blanket covering her and the sound of a conversation not far away.

“I did all I could for her, she’s got a concussion so make sure she doesn't do any fast movements and stays in bed until she stops be dizzy and feeling like hurling. Luckily she didn't catch a cold because of the storm yesterday. She needs rest and time to heal. I'm coming back tomorrow to see how she's doing. This dear girl was lucky you found her,” said a woman's voice.

“Thank you Uli, I'll watch over her, don't worry” thanked another voice, a male one. Litaa heard a door close and steps coming closer before she felt a hand on her forehead followed by a damp cloth and then the person moved away.

Listening, she realized that she didn’t hear the sounds of a television. In fact, no sounds of appliances could be heard beside that of a fireplace. The smell of something cooking made her stomach grumble. She opened her eyes and became confused. 

She didn’t remember seeing someone with a life-size replica of Link's house in the forest behind the orphanage. On closer inspection, she realized that there were several differences between this and the game’s. Notably the bed she was occupying at the moment was not included in the game, which was also true for most furniture and other trinkets. The house seemed less empty as if someone actually lived there and didn’t just sleep. She was almost expecting a camera-man to emerge from a hidden room to tell her that she had won a Nintendo Award. Seeing no one, she decided to get up and look around. Sitting up she felt like hurling. She didn’t feel like leaving the bed but wanted to explore. Because it looked so much like link’s house she needed to see what was different in this version.

Once standing she almost fell but caught herself on the small bedside table. The room swirled around her and it was disbalancing her. Once the room was roughly back to the right angle, she straightened slowly before taking a few steps.

“Ah, you're awake, you should be resting” said a voice behind her. Litaa gave a little cry of surprise before losing her footing and falling but was caught before touching the floor. 

She was enveloped by the smell of pine and pumpkin soup and strangely the smell made her feel safe in the arms of this stranger. She raised her head and lost herself in the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes she had ever seen. She then took the rest of his face in. Dark blond hair that didn’t seems fake. And then she saw them, pointy ears which she was sure didn’t actually move up slightly. This guy looked like a real life Link.

“Wow that is a really good looking cosplay. How long did it take for you to make it?” she ask impressed.

The guy looked at her with confusion written clearly on his face. And there! The ears seems to have visibly lowered! How did he do that?

“What’s a cosplay?” he asks.

_Was this guy serious?_

“How do you not know what is cosplay? You’re cosplaying right now.” she said unsurred. How can someone looking like this not be cosplaying? But before she could get his answer her headache suddenly came back in force.

Her whimper of pain made the guy remember why she wasn’t supposed to be up and out of bed yet. She absently noted the ears lifting up again in alarm. Holding her firmly but gently he guided her back onto the bed and tucking her in.

_Was I just tucked into bed by a Link-lookalike? Whaaaa...?_

After the guy made sure she was comfortable, he left to go to the cauldron hanging over the fireplace. Taking a bowl resting on top of the mantle, he start filling it with the content of the cauldron. Watching him do so remind her that she was really hungry, not exactly knowing how long had passed since that single apple before the sudden storm. The smell of the food was salivating. Not one she was familiar with but still smelling really good.

Coming back he sat on the bedside and held the bowl in one hand and a wooden spoon in the other. He look ready to feed her himself. Which she wasn't going to let him do.

“I can feed myself,” she blurted out rapidly before he actually did so. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her intently as if to be sure she could actually do it herself. His ears twitching. 

_Damn it, just how does he do that? What kind of cosmetic accessory allows him to make them move? Are they mood-reacting tech like the neko ears the japan otakus can get? But they look so real though. I want ones like those, where did he find them?_

After a while he nodded and put the bowl on the bedside table and help her sitting up, piling the pillows against the headboard. He then went to get something from what seems to be a counter top where a sink also seems to be located next to the fireplace. He came back with what looked like a rectangle wooden cutting board. He placed it on her lap before putting the bowl on it and sitting back watching her carefully.

Her hunger taking over, she reached for the bowl. It looked like a vegetable stew with what seems to be meat cubes. Scooping up some with the spoon, she blew softly on it before eating the warm bite. Flavors exploded on her tongue, carrots, potatoes, peas and surprisingly pumpkins. The meat though wasn't one she had tasted before. She just hoped it wasn’t horse meat. Still, it was delicious and she dug into her food with gusto. So engrossed in her meal, she didn't notice him leave and come back until he put a cup of...yes you got it, milk, next to the bowl. Could he be any more Link-like? If this guy wasn’t cosplaying then she was a unicorn, or she must still be unconscious and was actually dreaming this then. It was a nice dream though, she even get to dream about him with a voice. But… normally pain in dreams are not to this level. 

Finishing her meal, she washed the rest down with the milk. Surprise at the strange taste.

“What kind of milk is this?” she ask curious.

“Goat milk,” he answered.

“Never had that kind before. It's different than cow's milk. The stew was also really good, although I don't recognise the meat.” she said, slowly sipping the rest of her goat milk. Her headache having lessened while she was eating.

The Link lookalike watched her curiously, cows were really rare in this region, they were more used by farmers of kakariko. She must have come from farther up though, if she never even had goat milk once. It was pretty much the most common milk used in Hyrule. He told her that the meat was deer meat. She nodded looking relieved, which confused him for a second. What did she think it was? 

She seemed to be doing better already and he took the time to actually take her appearance in. She seemed to be close to his age so maybe 16 or 17. She also had long wavy red hair, but didn't have the right skin tone to be a gerudo, her skin being really pale. Her eye color was interesting though, he had never seen silver eyes before. And although he had cleaned her face and arms the best he could, once Uli had changed her strange muddy and torn clothing with some of his spare ones, she was still dirty. There was only so much he could do while she was unconscious for almost a day. 

"Are you feeling well enough to wash up? I did what I could but you're still covered in mud. It will also be easier to assess your scraps and cuts once they're clean" he finally asked.

Litaa finally notice that she was wearing different clothes. Male one's, clothes that looked very much like a tunic. It was dark blue and reached passed her knees. She suddenly turned red, realising what that implied. She looked at him wide eyes.

He must have realised what she was thinking because his eyes also widened. He started babbling that it wasn't him that changed her clothes but that it was Uli that did so. She watched his ears lower and the tip actually turning red. _WHAT!? No… his ears...they shouldn't have been able to change color… Even if they were mood-reacting tech_ _from Japan._

Unable to hold herself anymore she just had to know.

"Where did you get the ears? They look so real!" she blurted out. Cutting his babbling short.

"...those are my real ears." he said slowly.

"Wait, what?" _how could they be his real ears!? No one has pointy ears in real life!_

She suddenly had a horrible feeling in her gut. She actually started looking around the too realistic Link-house. On the walls were black and white pictures of people looking awfully like the villagers of Ordon. On one of them was the Link-lookalike amid a herd of real life goats of a species that shouldn't actually exist.

“What’s your name!?” she suddenly asked desperately, turning to him.

He startled at the emotion in her voice. Sitting straighter, he looked at her worried at the sudden change.

“Calm down, it’s alright.” he hushed softly as he would one of the scared goats. “My name is Link.”

She stilled,freezing in place. _Link!? His name is LINK!? WHAT IS GOING ON!?_

So taken by her internal freaking out, she didn't notice that she was actually hyperventilating. Her breath wheezing trying to get air into her lungs. Next to her, the now actual Link, had moved the moment she starts to wheeze, taking action instinctively. Quickly but careful of her wounds and concussion, had gathered her in his arms and placed her on his lap. Positioning her in a way that her head rested directly over his heart letting her hear his heartbeat. Her small frame making it possible without uncomfortable folding of her body.

He gently took one of her hands and place it over his chest, letting her feel him breathe calmly. Hoping that by doing so, she would subconsciously synchronize hers to his. This was something he had done once before. That time were Colin had a panic attack when he got lost in the woods due to a dare from one of the other kids. Link had found him wheezing for breath curled on the ground.

Litaa’s mind was screeching at the impossibility of all this being real. You just don’t get transported into games for real. This was only possible in fanfictions. Not that she had never dreamed of it. What kind of gamer didn’t dream of going into their favorite game at least once.

She may not have noticed being picked up, but being suddenly surrounded by the smell of pines and pumpkin soup snapped her out of the mental freak out she had been in. She finally realised that she was having a hard time breathing and started panicking for it. It was the steady thumping next to her ear, the hand gently petting her hair and a soothing wordless humming that finally made her able to breath again. She subconsciously matched her breath to the one under her right hand.

She felt herself slowly drift, her body and mind exhausted with all the previous recent ordeals. As she succumbed to sleep, while held protectively, she absently wondered about why the humming sounded like the Song of Healing from Majora’s mask.

_To be continued…_


	3. Arts and bath

Link watched the strange girl sleeping in his arms. He was really worried about why the mention of his name made her have a panic attack. There had been recognition and disbelief in her eyes. His name was familiar to her. No wait, she had that expression of recognition since she woke up, but it had been mixed with confusion as she looked around, as if unsure if what she was seeing was what she thought. But he was sure that he had never met this girl, nor had he had her in his home before yesterday evening.

And damn, if he hadn’t been shocked when she had suddenly appeared half conscious ridding the untamable wild black stallion of the forest. The villagers called him the Black Lord of Faron Wood. This horse had never let anyone approach him, let alone ride him. But he had completely disregarded the horse when he saw her fall to the side and off the stallion. He had yelled for Rusl, who was resting near Ordon spring, and dashed for the girl. He caught her before she hit the ground.

Before Rusl arrived, the stallion had looked at him before turning around and going back to the forest. This whole thing was something he had never heard or seen that horse do. There had been a strange expression in that horse’s eyes, as if he had judged him before leaving. Could the Black Lord of Faron Wood be more than a meer horse?

Link was taken out of his thoughts by the girl curling and snuggling on his chest. He blushes a little, never having had a girl do that. Well not having that much experience with girls his age at all. The only girl in the village close to his age was Ilia and she was like his little sister. This was new for him. But the girl was a little cute though, even still covered in mud. Her wavy red hair and silver eyes giving her an exotic look.

As she let out a small whimper in her sleep he restarted his petting of the wavy strands and humming that song that his mother used to sing to him when he was sick as a child before she died. It was a song her own mother used to sing to her. It was said that this song had been taught to his grandfather in one of his many adventures. This song was said to heal the soul and take away the pain.

“Where do you come from I wonder?” he said quietly. 

He then gathered her in his arms and moved the two of them to rest more comfortably against the headboard and resume his petting and humming. She curled against his side, becoming peaceful in her sleep. Her whimpers ceasing. He looked outside the window next to the bed to see the sun setting on the horizon, painting the sky a beautiful shade of orange, red, pink and purple. He watched until the sun had set and the night sky started showing stars. Gently he stretch his arm to closed the blanket over the widow, before snuggling himself further on the pillow supporting his back. 

_ Looks like I will sleep here then _ , he thought as he watched the girl that had drap her arm over his body effectively trapping him there. He blushes softly at that fact. He gently pushes a strand of red behind a pointy ear and watched her breath peacefully.  _ It looks like she’ll be alright for now.  _ He thought sleepely.

He brought the blanket that had been pushed at the end of the bed with a bare foot. He then draped it over them to keep warm during the night before falling asleep himself

-Z-

_ Litaa was walking down a long underground ruin. The ruin look like something you would find in Peru. With Mayan style statues and carvings of feathered dragons. Between stones and rock formations, were blue crystals glowing softly and giving light to the cobblestone path leading further underground. And everywhere she looked, there were blue-green wisps floating around and ghostly whispering incomprehensibly.  _

_ “They look like filaments of Final Fantasy 7’s Lifestream” she thought aloud as she pokes one floating in front of her. It curled around her finger before floating away. She crossed a stone bridge curving over an underground stream before stopping under a stone arch. She looked at the two dragons making it and where they reach each other in the middle of the arch. There floating between the heads, was a purple stone upside down triangle. It was a beautiful arch. _

_ But it was what laid beyond the arch that took her breath away. A large cavern in which could only be a small fantasy ecosystem. A multitude of glowing plants and mushrooms lighting the cavern in many different colors. Strange glowing blue bunnies with owls head could be seen hopping around, as little fairies flitter over a small pond in the middle of it all. On each side of the pond were stone stairs leading to what could have been a ruined Mayan temple, moss and vines crawling and growing on its surface. The same dragon statues standing as tall and strong pillar supporting the stone roof. Under which laid an altar. And floating above it, an upside down Golden Triangle glowing with inner light. _

-Z-

The morning birds singing was what woke her up from the best sleep she had in awhile. She didn’t want to get up yet though, she had been dreaming of meeting a real Link and of an awesome beautiful cave with ancient ruins and weird glowing blue bunnies.

_ I really need to draw that place, it was beautiful and mystical.  _ She thought before snuggling to her warm pillow.  _ Hmmmmm this pillow smell like the Link in my dream.  _ She startled badly as the  _ pillow _ actually moved.  _ WTF!? _

Snapping her eyes open and looking up, she saw that she was snuggling the Link from her dream. She froze, staying still as she watched him sleep.

_ Ok, there is actually a real looking Link. Check. I can feel him breath. Check. He also has a personal scent. Check. I can touch him. Check. Ok so all this pointing that he is in fact real. What else? Wait...did I sleep on him!? _ She realise as she saw her position holding him to her. Litaa felt her face warmed hot. Her blushing a dark red. If she saw herself in a mirror, she would have seen pointy ears tip peeking between the red waves turn red and lower at her realisation.

She must have made an audible strangled sound, because the boy stirred awake slowly, subconsciously holding her closer and blinked sleepily. She made a little squeak as he brought her closer protectively in his half awakened state. He then stilled, before lowering his head slowly to look at what was resting on him and blink. A soft blush blooming on his cheeks and the tips of his ears. 

“Eh...good morning.” he said awkwardly.

Litaa just stared at him, surprised at hearing the voice once again.  _ That's, right there, is a big difference from any Zelda games. Though it’s a really nice voice. _ She thought.

“Mor...morning!” she blurted out before sitting up and getting off from his warm body. She was looking anywhere but at Link.

“Sorry about sleeping with you, you were holding me down and I didn’t want to wake you up.” he said softly still a little red faced before getting up and gathering the dishes from last night. As he washed the dishes, she looked around for her bag wanting something to do to forget the awkwardness. She finally found it next to the bed, and decided to do what she was planning to do waking up. Drawing that cavern from her dream.

Litaa was relieved to find all her belongings there and unbroken. She had been really worried that the stallion pawing and her many falls would have broken something. 

Taking her drawing pad and her pencil case, she started to draw. First she did one of the weird bunny/owl, planning to color it later before getting to a new page and start sketching the cavern. The act of drawing calming her mind, draining any awkwardness feelings away. Once the rough shape of the temple, arch and plants were done, she started to fill it with details. Adding fairies, bunnies, wisps and the ruin’s moss and vines. She added little lily pads to the pond and sparkles following each fairy, showing their flight path. Then she started on the temple stone formation. Adding the altar, then the upside down triangle.

So concentrated on her drawing, she didn’t notice time passing or Link come back and sit next to her, watching the slow recreation of the place she had seen while dreaming.

“That’s a beautiful drawing. Where is that place?” he finally said and asked. Litaa jumped startled.

“Thanks, and it was in a dream.” she responded, adding the finishing touch. She then passed him the pad for him to look at. 

Link was very curious about the strange looking sketchbook. He had never seen book binding of that kind before. A metal spiral holding everything from cover to parchment sheets. Even the parchment was strange, so thin and made of unknown material and the purest white he had ever seen in parchment before. The cover was also made strangely. The surface glossy as he moved it in the light. Also thin and flexible, not like the hard covers he usually saw. It was a royal blue with a big drawing of fruits and a glass cup. The writing though, those he didn't recognise. It was not hylian, gerudo, sheikah, goron or zora. The shape of the letters totally new and unfamiliar.

As he opened the book, his eyes landed on a dragon. The thing about that drawing was that it was in color and it wasn’t colored by paint. It was a beautiful looking drawing, made even more so by the added color. It was a four legged dragon of a royal purple color, huge horns curling over its head. Its wings and fins of an orange and yellow shade. 

He turned the pages, and saw many different things, as fascinating as the next. From landscape to creatures he had never seen before. Some were familiar others completely unknown. Like that strange looking giant yellow bird with a saddle showing that you could ride it. There was also people. He paused at one depicting a muscular black haired man dressed in black and wielding a huge squarish sword as big as him.

As he kept flipping through the drawings he finally stopped at one in particular.

"Is that me?" he asked.

Litaa leaned over to see which it was.

"No, that's the Hero of time." she said.

"Wait really? That's what he really looks like?" he said looking at the hero from the stories his mother used to tell. "He looks like me." he exclaimed awed.

Litaa suddenly had that gleam in her eyes, like she knew something he didn't. She took in his features and the one from the drawing, comparing them.

"He does, although the hair is a different color as well has a different hairstyle." she said as Link traced the drawing of the Hero dressed in green and playing a blue ocarina with his finger.

He nodded before turning the page to continued looking at the drawings. She watched him do before reaching in her bag and removing her ipod from it. She wanted something to remember that moment. Proof that Link was real and actually looking through her drawings. She quietly took a picture, happy that the ipod didn’t made the  _ click _ sound when taking pictures. Once the pic was taken, she turned it off and put it back in her bag.

She made a sound of disgust when she passed a hand in her hair, feeling the chunks of mud caking the strands and the tangles that will be hell to undo.

“I need a good wash, I feel disgusting.” she finally stated. 

This comment reminds Link of his initial intention before being distracted by her drawings.

“I was going to ask if you would like to take a bath and clean up.” he said.

“Yes! Please.”

“Alright, I'll go and prepare it. It will take some time to get ready. I need to heat some water first.” he explain getting up and giving her the book again. And while he left to do just that, Litaa took a couple of seconds to grasp what he meant. This was a tree house, there was no hot water plumbing in those.

As she waited, she decides to color the bunny/owl. She took different shades of blue, green and some yellow and gold. While coloring she watched Link come and go from a door she had never seen before in the game, to the fireplace with a big bucket. He was taking the water from the huge cauldron to the room that could only be the bathroom. Link did this five times before she heard a sound she had only ever heard in movies and youtube videos.

_ Squeak, woosh, squeak, woosh, squeak, woosh. _

_ Is that a hand water pump? _ She asked herself.  _ Interesting, I didn't think there would be one inside. _

Link came out a little after the sound ended. He went to a chest at the foot of the bed and took out a clean tunic and pants. 

“I don't have any woman clothes, sorry. I’ll lend you some of my spare clothes if that's alright with you?” he asks.

“That’s fine, I don't like dresses anyway.” was Litaa’s unbothered response. 

He nodded at that answer before taking it to the bathroom. He came back just after, saying that the bath was ready. She nodded before getting up, but the sudden dizziness took her by surprise. Link was suddenly there to steady her.

“Careful, you still have a concussion. Here I'll help you there.” he said gently, helping her to the bathroom. Once inside, she took it in. It was a nice decent size room with a window for light. A washbasin was set against the right wall with a mirror over it. Next to it was a cabinet where she guessed were the toiletry and towels. There was no toilet or chamber pot though.  _ Maybe in another room? _ Then on the opposite side of the room, stood an authentic wooden bathtub. You know those that had the same looking makeup as a barrel? Kinda cool in her opinion. And next to it the origin of the sound she heard just before. She was right it had been an antic metal hand pump. Resting beside the bathtub was a chair on which link had put down the spare clothes. The chair was her destination. Once seated, link went to the cabinet and removed some bottles and towels.

She looks at the bath that was full of bubbles before dipping her hand inside to see the temperature. It was warm but not boiling hot. She concluded that the water pump was bringing cold water. She wonders briefly what he used for the bubbles before turning to Link as he returns to her side.

"Ok this is for your hair and this for the body." he said showing the respective bottles. Litaa nods before staring at him when he just turned around to go sit on a stool his back to her.

"Are you going to leave?" she pressed. But he shook his head no, the tips of his ears visibly red even from the back.

"You still have a concussion, I'll prefer to be close if something happens or you drown. I'm not going to peek I promise." was his response.

"Bu...but im alright sitting up! ...Fine but this is awkward as hell! You better not peek or else…" _ I don't even know him beside from what we see in the game. It's not as if he was my boyfriend of something! This is so awkward! _

She kept a firm eye on him, making sure he stayed turn away as she divested and slip into the bath. The bubbles completely hiding her body. She sighed in bliss as warmth surrounded her. 

Humming contently and seeing that Link hadn't moved, she started to wash herself. The bottle that Link had said was the soap smelled like pine.  _ Looks like that's were the pine smell comes from.  _ It was when she started on her hair that she found herself an impossible mess. She discovered that it wasn’t just mud stuck in the strands but also small twigs. Which as she couldn’t see, wasn’t able to get out. She dunk her head underwater trying to at least take the mud off, which did help some. 

She could only take out the twigs she could see in the front, but the ones in the back, she wouldn’t be able to. Not by herself at least.

Looking at Link, she debated if she should. The bubbles were hiding her whole body, so it's not as if he could see anything. He was still a boy standing in the same bathroom as her as she bathed though. But… it wasn’t like there was anyone else or a girl to help her. She finally made up her mind.

“L-Link?” she called shyly. He hummed, showing he was listening but staying were he was, his back to her. At least he was keeping his word.

"C-can you help me with my hair? There are twigs stuck in the tangles and I cant reach those in the back," she lowered herself in the water and bubbles until only the top of her red face was still visible.

“Ah-are, are you sure?” was his stuttered answer, ears low and red. 

“Yes, please. I really don’t want to have to cut them.”

“A-alright.”he said before slowly turning around to look at her from the corner of his eye, ready to look away if she was indecently uncovered. Seeing that there was nothing of her showing besides the head, he relaxed some but still was very uncomfortable with the situation. 

He brought his stool, behind her at the end of the bath and sat back down assessing the problem. He hadn’t paid that much attention to the state of her hair till now beside it being muddy, more concerned by her overall wellbeing. But now that he was really looking it was messed up in painful looking tangles, not helped by her natural waviness. The twigs were stuck in the tangles, not looking easy to remove without actually seeing what you were doing.

Seeing that he will need something to untangle all that mess, he got up again and went to the washbasin. From a little shelf on the right of it he took his comb and a wooden cup before coming back to the stool, sitting down again.

He eyed the mess then the bubbles consistency. He won't be able to untangle it all before the bubbles start dissipating though.

“This will take a long time to untangle all of this. I'll do as much as I can until the bubbles start to dissipate. We can always finish the rest later after you’re done. I'll take care of the biggest ones so you can wash the mud stuck there.” he stated.

She nods agreeing.

“Alright, here it goes.” he said as he scooped water with the cup, wet the mess and started to comb the strands, taking apart tangles and pulling out twigs.

Except for how awkward this whole thing was, Litaa was actually relieved that she won’t have to cut her hair. She further relaxed in the water as she let Link take care of it, briefly wondering if this feeling of contentment was what she would have had with a family or someone to take care of her.

_ To be continued... _


	4. Ordon village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Litaa is finally allow out of the house

Litaa hummed happily as she eats her breakfast. She had to give it to him, but Link was a good cook. Proof being the delicious plate of food he made for her. It consisted of flipped eggs, tomato cubes, deer bacon (which she didn't know actually existed and tasted really good) and a slice of homemade bread.

She look at Link sitting in front of her at the table eating his own plate. After the bath, in which Link had done exactly what he had said, untangling the biggest mess her hair had been and stopping when the bubbles started to fade away and before showing her body hidden under it.

After that, it had taken an hour to untangle the rest once she was dressed and back in the main room. The two of them had sat on the bed as she colored the cavern drawing and Link gently combed the still tangled waves. He had watched curiously at her multiple strange quills that was each giving a different color as she brought life with them to the drawing. Although those strange quills where made of wood and the color was not ink but something looking like dyed hard chalk. He had been amazed at how much the color had bring the mythical feel of it to life, more so than any black and white drawing ever could. He wondered where she had found those quills. Which she had answer they were from her homeland. A place very, very far away from hyrule altogether. That was also when he had learned her name was Litaa Akenya.

She had been surprise that for hylians her family name mean  **_compassion_ ** and her first name  **_Goddesses' promise_ ** .

Her whole name literally meaning  **_The goddesses’ promise of compassion_ ** . Which she found really cool. She had then ask what his name mean.

“My name means  **_Child of the sky sea_ ** ” was his response.

_ Interesting, on earth, Link mean  _ **_From the water bank_ ** .  _ Seems that some names mean something else here. _ She had thought. 

As Litaa finish her breakfast and drained her cup of goat milk, she looked outside a window giving a view of behind the house. A place we couldn’t see in the game. There was a one stall stable for a horse, a vegetable garden and at the very end of the yard was...  _ Oh looks like i found the toilet i think...  _ what looks like a Shrek outhouse. She looked around the house again and finally spotting an unknown door in the corner of the room that led to the basement.

_ Is that a back door?  _ Her observation was interrupted by a knock at the front door.

“Come in!” Link called out.

The door opened to let in a visibly pregnant woman holding a little weaved basket.

"Good morning Uli" said Link in greeting.

"Morning Link, I see our mysterious guest has finally woke up. How do you feel dear?” Uli greeted back then gently addressed Litaa.

“Still dizzy if I get up. Although I still have a headache, though not as bad as yesterday.”

Uli nods at her answer.

“Not surprising you had a nasty concussion when Link and Rusl brought you back here. Not talking about all the bruises and cuts. Link told us that the Black Lord of Faron wood was the one to bring you to them. What happened dear? Would you mind telling how you came to this situation?” Uli asked sitting at one of the free chairs at the table, lowering her basket on it as she did so.

Litaa was confused, there was no Black Lord of the forest in the game or any other mention of it in Zelda lore. Until it clicks.

“Do you mean the unusual colored friesian horse? Usually that specie is all black or the rarest, all white. The one I met in the forest was black with white tail and mane.” she asks.

“Im sorry dear, I have never heard of that horse species before, but the one you just described is the Black Lord of Faron wood. That stallion is the wildest horse in this part of the kingdom. Many have tried to catch him and tame him. But he always evades them and never lets anyone approach him. So I was a little unsure when Link said that you came to him half conscious riding on it’s back.” was Uli explanation.

_ It was actually wild? Then… why did he let me ride him? Even insist I climb onto his back. Shouldn’t wild horses be...well wild and unrideable? Not to mention skittish and vicious, especially stallions? _

“He was? I would have bet he was tame, even understanding what I was saying. But I wouldn't know, it was the first time I ever saw a real horse not alone ride one.” said Litaa a little awed.  _ I rode a wild horse without being bucked off and trampled. _

Uli and Link exchange looks.

“Well you’re very lucky to not have been thrown off and that he decided to come this way. Who knows what could have happened to you if it went differently.” Uli scolded with motherly concern. Litaa lowered her head feeling strange at being scolded like this by what should be a fictional character.

“Anyway,” Uli continued. “I came to see how you were healing and brought medicine for your concussion. It should help with the dizziness.” she then took out of her basket what could only be a purple potion bottle.

_ Well looks like I will finally know what those potions taste like. This is another thing off my bucket list. _

“You will have to drink half of this today and the rest tomorrow.” she explained handing Litaa the potion.

Taking the bottle, Litaa uncapped it and sniffed at the contents. It smelled earthy, so must be made with plants. Now wondering if she was going to regret it, drank half of it.

Her eyes suddenly widened and a sound of disgust followed. She swallowed the potion before coughing because of the horrible taste.

“This tastes awful!” she exclaimed, making a face. Link had an amused look on his face.  _ Oh you found this funny? Wait till i get my revenge somehow. _ “Well looks like the saying is true. The more horrible the taste of medicine, the better its supposed to work. What’s in this stuff anyway?” she asked looking at the purple potion left in the bottle. Urg, she’ll have to drink the rest tomorrow.

Uli gave a little laugh amused at her reaction. Like it was the first time she ever had potion.

“It is made with Feverfew leaves, Valerian roots, Ordonian citrus mint and Swift Violet flower.” was Uli answer.

“Plants and roots, figures” stated Litaa deadpan.

“It could be worse, there could be bugs in it.” said Link, mirth in his tone. She glared at him before crossing her arms pouting. Uli just gave a motherly smile before getting up.

“Well then i'll be going. I'm happy to see you getting better…”

“Litaa”

“...Litaa.” Uli smiled kindly. “I'll see you later then and maybe you could tell us how you found yourself in Faron wood.” she then turned to Link. “Link dear, Ilia has been taking care of Epona for you, if you were wondering where she was.”

“Ah tell her thank you for me please.” said Link smiling relieved. He hadn't seen his mare since he brought Litaa back to his home. And had started to get worried. But now knowing she was safe and with Ilia he could relax.

Once Uli left, Link finished his breakfast before staking the plates and cups and leaving them in the sink. He’d do the dishes later. He then turned to Litaa.  _ Now what to do with a housebound girl for the next few days?  _ He thought as he watched her look outside the window.

-Z-

Litaa breath deeply, smelling the fresh air of the forest. She was finally deemed recovered enough to be able to leave the house. After 3 days stuck inside she was beginning to get restless. Although letting Link try her coloring pens had been interesting. He wasn't as skilled as her, but what he was drawing was still good and recognisable. He had been amazed at how easy it was to draw and erase lines with her pencil. He had gleefully colored his drawing of Epona with such wonder, that she couldn't resist and take another picture of him when he wasn't looking. Once he was done she had told him to sign his drawing, which he had done a little confused until he had seen that each of her drawings had a little signature in that strange language.

“It's so other people know who drew those.” she had explained and he had nodded with understanding.

Anyway back to now, which was her being finally outside. Well link’s backyard didn't really count though, she couldn't do her business inside now could she? While she had been able to go there she had taken the opportunity to explore a little bit. She had discovered that link’s garden was growing more than pumpkins like any other garden of the game showed. There was carrots, tomatoes, some huge heart shaped pink radish, cabbage and of course pumpkins. There was also what looked like seasoning herbs. Even though she wasn’t able to read any of the little labels in front of each plant, some were looking really familiar. One looked like basil and another like thyme. The rest she had no idea.

She had also looked at the horse stall and found it cozy. In a corner was a water through and a grain bucket. The ground was thickly layered with straw.

Litaa waited for Link to join her giddily. As she waited at the foot of the ladder leading to the front door, she looked around. Where Epona rested in the game, there was a small wooden gate that was leading to the back of the house and the path going up in a soft slope.

She had wondered how Link had brought her inside. It was really hard to climb a ladder with an unconscious person. But he told her he had used the backdoor when she asked about it, he showed her the path.

Link finally came out of the house and promptly jumped down, completely disregarding the ladder.

"You're gonna break a leg doing that." she stated.

He shrugs.

Litaa shook her head. He was going to hurt himself jumping like that from high places. This isn't a game anymore he won't be able to just drop 3 story height and only lose 5 hearts and keep going as if nothing happened. A fall like that now would at least break his legs or at worse actually kill him. Hopefully his self-preservation was existent or she will pass her time saving his skin from his own stupidity.

"Well then let's go, I know how eager you are to leave the house." he said amused at her impatience and eagerness.

She then followed him as he led the way to the village. Now that she thought about it, Link's house was guarding the entrance road to the village. In a sense it was the guard tower. She snickered mentaly imagining Link standing on top, in a little peter pan costume with the little hat and ready to make a rooster call telling everyone there was visitors on their way.

The walk from Link's house to the village was a 5 minute walk. It took longer than she thought. But then in the game there was always a cutscene when changing locations. You didn't have to walk the whole way between locations. So the road they were traveling right now was new for her.

Along the way she looked around curiously. On the right side there was a creak running along side the road. She suddenly saw a fish jump over the surface. It looked like one of the bass you could catch with the fishing rod everywhere in Hyrule. She briefly wonder if this creak was connected to the village pond before catching up to Link’s faster strides.

Listening to birds chirping and the flowing of water was calming. Even the occasional squeaking of a squirrel was relaxing. No sound of highways and cars passing in the background. Just nature. To hear those sounds were why she had always went deep into the forest back home. To get away from the sounds of civilization. It had also led to the discovery of the temple ruins that had become her favorite place.

On the way, they walked past the entrance of a clearing where a big tree stump rested in the center of it. A little stream surrounding the back of the clearing forming a crescent moon. There was also from what little she could see, standing behind the stump, a cardinal sundial with a bird shaped weathervane. She spotted some hares, birds and a stag and doe grazing peacefully. 

_ OH! That… that looks so much like a mix of the flute boy clearing in ‘Link to the past’ and Marin clearing in ‘Link’s awakening’. _ She thought and started to hum gently.

Hearing her starting to hum, Link turned around, walking backwards and listening interested. 

“What’s that song’s name?” he asked curiously as he caught himself from falling as he tripped on a stone. Litaa smiled amused at how boyish he looked like this. His ears at attention, eyes sparkling in curiosity and smiling carefree.

“The Ballad of the Windfish.” she answered.

“It’s really nice. I like it.” he stated.

She smiles and keep humming the song. 

When they finally reach the arch leading to Ordon village, her curiosity was almost overwhelming. She  _ wanted _ to explore every corner of it and see what was different from the game. They passed under the wooden arch and entered the village.

Litaa took it all in. All that was in the game was there. From the purple roofted shop to the goat ranch at the other side of the village. What was different where the other houses that were never seen in the game. There were 6 new house along with other little shops, making the village look bigger and more alive than in game. She spotted what looked like a dye shop, a blacksmith shop and even a small tavern with a little terrasse for customers to eat outside. Next to the bridge leading to the mayor's house, was a cute little flower stand were she could see 2 additional children making flower crowns. There was also more villagers, she realized after seeing an old granny walk around with a teen boy carrying a filled basket of goods.

“I’ll let you explore. I have some errands to do, so i’ll come get you once I’m done. That’s alright with you Litaa?” he asked looking at her

“That’s fine with me, see you later Link!” was her excited answer. He nods amused before leaving her to her exploration.

_ Now! Where to go first?  _ She thought happily looking at all the new stuff and buildings.

-Z-

When Link came looking for her, it was several hours later. During those hours, Litaa had explored the village to her heart desires. First she had looked at what she knew before in the game, watching for differences. Which she found were many. Generally bigger buildings, which she guessed to accommodate additional rooms inside. But also outside of them. Like things found with lived in houses. Tools, crates, some had an outhouse behind them, others supply sheds. She spots children’s toys at some of them too.

Once those done, she started her exploration of the new ones. She had marveled at the dye shop, the ancient medieval dyeing proceeding was very interesting to see. She then explored the surroundings around the new houses. Finding one harboring a little workstation in the back with various metal scraps.  _ Is it me or does that almost look like Gondo stand in ‘Skyward sword’? Must be the blacksmith’s house then. _

Every villager she had met had greeted her and many had asks if she was feeling better now. Looked like everyone knew about her then. Which is why she had gained a fan group following her around during her exploration. It was composed of every child in the village. More than the 3 seen in the game. There was a pair of twin girls, a little boy and a little girl and they all wanted to know how she rode the Black Lord.

Although she couldn't really answer them as she didn't know and had been half conscious the whole ride. That didn't stop them from following her around in wonder though. She had even been dragged in the making of flower crowns by the twins, the other kids joining not long after.

Anyway, now she was sitting at the little quay behind the water mill, her feet in the water and watching the fishes curiously nibbling her toes.

" _ Mew."  _ came suddenly from beside her. She looks to see a little red cat staring at her.

_ Awwwwww sooo cute! _

"Well hello cutie," she cooed presenting her hand to the cat waiting to see if he will come to her. The cat purred rubbing its face under her hand. Her smile was blinding. She had always wanted a cat, but the orphanage didn't allow animals of any kind. So she had made do with any stray she came upon to satisfy her love of cats. Taking the cat in her arms, she hugged and petted the purring feline to her heart's content.

"Ah there you are Litaa." was called from behind her. She turned her head to look and saw Link come toward her.

"Hey Link, how was your errands?" she greeted.

"Well enough, the only thing left to do is go fetch Epona and get back home." was his answer. 

She nods getting up and still holding the red cat in her arms.

"Well what are we waiting for then? Lets go." she stated happily, putting the cat down with a last petting and slipping her borrowed boots back on.

On their way to the ranch, Litaa had mischiefly put the flower crowns she had made and kept on Link's head and giggled as he made a face but left it there.

Once at the ranch, Link went to get Epona while Litaa marveled at being able to actually touch the goats that shouldn't exist. She cooed at the baby goat that came to her with curiosity. She pet its head gently. 

The sound of hooves and a horse snorting behind her made her turn around and see Link lead Epona toward her.  _ OH! her coloring is a lot more closer to the Time Epona. Awwwwwww she’s so beautiful.  _ Was her fangirling thought. While the one in Ocarina of Time had black on her legs this one didn’t. Her eyes were also a paler blue.

“She’s beautiful Link.” she say petting the mare’s soft muzzle.

“Thanks, she’s named after the Hero of Time’s fearless mare.” he stated while tightening the girth of the saddle. Litaa giggles as she stared the horse in the eyes. The mare stared back.

“Yes, you look like an Epona.” she cooed to the horse.  _ If only you knew, Link. _

“Well then let's go.” he declared hosting himself on the saddle. He then held out his hand for her and removed his foot from the stirrup. Litaa gives him a blinding smile of happiness at being given another chance at riding a horse. She took his hand and put her foot in the now freed stirrup and was pulled up behind Link. She held to his waist as he set Epona to a walk and start on the way back to his house.

_ To be continued... _


	5. Relics from eons ago

It had been almost 2 weeks since she had woken up in Link’s house. Now she was fully healed and was now ready for the adventure to start but at the same time she was worrying. 

This isn't a game anymore, what if the events that were hard in the game are a lot worse now? If one of them fell into a chasm they wouldn’t just respawn back on the ledge with only a missing health heart. They would be dead and the other party members devastated. She decided to deal with those events when they happened. There was still 4 days before Link was supposed to leave for the castle with the village gifts.

During those days following her first visit to the village, Litaa had done some of the little side quests you would have done in the game but also some new ones like helping the granny with her collecting of her garden or moving supply for the tavern lady. 

She had herded the goats with Link while sitting behind him on Epona. She had loved the thrill of riding a running horse. During that day, Link had given her some horse riding lessons on Epona, letting her ride the horse alone. Litaa had been in fangirl paradise.  _ Ride any Epona. Done.  _ she had mentaly checked her bucket list.

Today she was watching the kids gushing at the new slingshots that Sera’s shop had in stock. They had come to Link’s house this morning to beg him to show them how to use one. Which had lead to Link going to buy one. The kids excited squeals was amusing for her.

While Link was entertaining the kids, Litaa went on a stroll in the village. It wasn’t long before she came upon Uli stressing about her baby basket having been taken away by the stream.

“Don't worry I'll go find it.” she stated to the worried mother.

“Thank you Litaa, be careful in your search.”

“I will!” she declared before going to the pond ledge trying to see if she could spot the basket from there, not seeing it she looked to the farther reach of the pond that was leading to a little bay not visible from the village and not accessible by land.  _ Well then looks like it's time for a little swim. At least the weather is good for swimming.  _ She thought before removing her boots and her bag, placing them next to the ledge. 

She was only wearing the dark purple tunic that Link had given her and her leggings that had been cleaned and returned to her along with the rest of her clothes. Taking a breath she jumped into the water and started to swim to the bay.

As she calmly reached the bay she started hearing something familiar.  _ Oh, looks like the monkey is here after all.  _ Nearing the rock on which the monkey was standing holding the basket, Litaa made a soft cooing sound and getting it’s attention. The monkey chattered back in curiosity leaning closer to get a better look at the girl.

“Hello girl, would you mind giving me the basket?” asked Litaa gently pointing the said basket. The monkey tilted her head then looked at the basket she was holding and chattered to Litaa before holding it for her to take.

Litaa smiled gently at her.

“Thank you girl.” she said taking the baby basket and letting it float next to her. “Be careful girl, some of the children are trying to catch you.” she warned before swimming away, pushing the basket in front of her and back to the village.

-Z-

Drying her hair with the towel that a grateful Uli had given her when she returned the basket, Litaa marveled at what had happened in her life. Although she was worried about events to come, she also couldn't wait for them.

She braided her hair behind a pointy ear, and what a startling surprise it had been to discover their new shape two days after waking in Link’s house. She wrapped the towel around her body trying to dry her clothes a little more before going back to the tree house to join Link and the kids.

“Litaa wait a minute.” Uli called out coming back to her carrying two fishing rods. “Collin made this for you and Link.”

“Oh! Thank you, I'll be sure to thank him when I see him,” she said, taking the rods. She would have to ask Link about how he was storing all his stuff in his pouch, even if the object was bigger than said pouch.

Before leaving for the house, Litaa stopped at the dye shop that was also serving as the clothes shop. And used the rupee bag Link had given her to buy a long and wide strip of robust dark almost black, purple colored linen material.  _ Hmmmmm this will do nicely to make shelter while camping. _ She thought folding the material as small as she could to make it fit in her bag with all her belongings.

As she made her way back she stopped to look in the grass and under rocks for rupees just for fun, and was absolutely shocked to actually find rupees there.  _ But… what about game logic!? This is real now so how come I can find rupees like in the games!? You know what? I don't want to know.  _

She collected the red, and the purple rupees she found and put them in her money pouch.

Nearing the house she started to hear the happy shouts and cheers of the kids. She smiled at their carefree attitude. Walking past the group admiring Link as he hits the target with his slingshot, she climbs the ladder and enters the house.

-Z-

Later in the day, Rusl had stopped at the house to drop a package for Link, to the excitement of the kids. Litaa was sitting on a stump, now in dry clothes with her bag over her shoulder and watching the group of kids exclaimed at the gift that turned out to be a practice wooden sword. They then proceeded to beg Link to show them swordsmanship moves.  _ Hmmmmm I have a feeling that events are going to start really soon. Hopefully the main starting event will still be on the day Link is supposed to leave for the castle.  _ She thought as she cut an apple into slices. She was startled by something gently touching her leg and looked beside her to see the monkey from earlier looking at her. Smiling gently, she gave the monkey a slice. It chattered happily and stuffed the slice in her mouth, munching on it contently.

The sudden shout of “ _ MONKEY! _ ” startled her and her primate companion so badly that Litaa fell from the stump and the monkey let out a fearful cry before dashing for the path leading to the wood. Link’s cry of “ _ WAIT KIDS COME BACK! _ ” was followed by Epona’s neigh and the sound of dashing hooves in the same direction.

By the time she got back up the only ones still in Link’s yard was Collin, the twins and the little boy.

“Go back to the village and warn your parents!” she ordered running after Link worrying for the kids. Completely forgetting that she may get lost on a path she hadn't gone to besides in the game.

She had passed the first spring and sending Beth and the little girl back. She found Malo getting ready to cross the bridge and stopped him and sent him back also. It was after passing the second spring that she took a wrong turn on a path that wasn't in the game. She didn't notice until none of the landmarks became familiar and the path became overgrown. As she was going to turn around to return the way she came, her foot got caught in a protruding root making her fall down the gentle slope next to the path and leading to a moss, and vine covered crumbling stone structure.

She crashed through a doorway hidden by a vine wall and rolled to a stop in a small grassy clearing.

“What is it with me and tumbling down hills?” she groaned sitting up to look around. The clearing was surrounded by high crumbling mossy stone walls. The ‘ _ doorway _ ’ she had come through was in fact a section of stones missing in said wall and on the clearing ground she could see in some places flat stone surfaces. In front of her was the vestige of an almost familiar building. Half of the little entrance roof gone, its stone littering the ground around and inside it and one remaining door barely hanging on its last hinge and rot even visible from where she was. 

But as she turned around to look behind her, her breath caught in her throat.

_ Thats… _

Standing tall even after so many eons, covered in moss, vines and darkened by ages, stood the Goddess statue from  _ Skyward Sword _ .

Litaa slowly got up looking in awe at something she never thought to see here. The statue was so much bigger than she had ever imagined now that she was standing at its foot. She suddenly noticed that the secret entrance to the chamber under the statue was open even though vines were blocking the way. 

As she was making her way over to look inside, she suddenly heard a sound akin to crystal chiming. It sounded haunted and weak.

Looking around warily, her eyes caught a flash of something red catching the sunlight. Looking in that direction, she saw something big and metallic buried in the dirt and grass. The red was in fact a diamond shape gem set in…

_!!? No...that, that can’t be what I think it is!? _ Was her shocked and slightly distressed thought as she makes her way to it promptly.

-Z-

For so long he had been here, broken, hurt, forgotten, abandoned and slowly dying. He had been hurting for so, so long, that all he could do now in his dying rusting form was weep. His Master had thrown him away like he was nothing, left him here broken to slowly die alone. After all he had done for his Master, to be discarded without thought had been the biggest betrayal of all.

He was a Sword, a Spirit Sword! The greatest weapon you could be deemed worthy to wield! It was any Masters duty to care for them, heal them when hurt, as they couldn't do so themselves. Their weapon form was their true form, if it was damaged, it was their very soul that was hurting.

It was the Masters sworn duty to care for them! In exchange, Spirit Weapons would protect their Master with everything they were. It was the greatest honor to get a Spirit Weapon loyalty. But to betray that loyalty was the greatest sin you could ever do.

He had thought that his Master incarnations would have come for him and finally heal his broken body, but none of them had ever come. Despair had settled in his very soul at the realisation that he had been abandoned in what was the forgotten remains of the Sealed Temple of the Goddess’ dog.

So as ages passed and ground change around his broken body, he laid there slowly rusting away to his eternal painful coming death and weep.

He didn't know how long he had been here anymore, time having lost its meaning. The only things that were left for him was the constant agony of his broken body, the crumbling ruins of the forgotten temple, the looming statue of that hated Goddess and the always changing weather beating his already shattered body.

So he didn't notice the new presence right away. That is until he heard it complain about falling down hills. He was so shocked that it took him some time to process it. Once he did, he desperately tried to feel around him trying to locate and see who or what it was. He only had the voice to give him a clue that it was female.

Feeling her going away, he despaired.  _ NO! Don’t go way! Please don't leave me here! _ He cried brokenly before gathering his meager strength to do something he hadn't done since Demise became is Master. He chimed. The loudest he could to get her attention.  _ Here! I’m here! Please… don’t leave.  _ He whimpered.

“That’s… No… wha-what are you doing here you poor thing? Who left you here? How could anyone abandon a beauty like you to rust in this forgotten place!” was the slight angry questioning voice, before he felt gentle hands dig his body from its earthy prison. Weakly looking through his gem eye he caught a glimpse of silver eyes and red wavy hair. When he felt her trying to lift him and hardly being able to move him, he gathered all the rest of his strength to make himself the lightest possible. He was too weak to do anything else, like size his form to fit her.

As she gently gathered him in her arms he slowly drifted to sleep. The last thing he felt was something soft wrapping around his blade and held to something warm.

-Z-

When she had unearthed the cracked and rusting familiar sword, she had despaired, knowing it would be too heavy for her to lift, but had tried nonetheless. 

Her first try had been as she thought, it was too heavy. She didn't give up and tried again. She wasn't going to leave him here! She was surprised and relieved when she suddenly felt him get lighter. Enough for her to lift him without problems. Although he still weighed a considerable amount as he was still a sword almost the same size as her.

She would be able to carry him back with her without much strain. Gently resting him in her lap, she reached into her bag for the material she had bought earlier and started to wrap it around him with care.  _ It’s going to be alright now. I'm gonna take care of you Ghira.  _ She vowed to herself as she finished wrapping the blade and afixed him to her back with her makeshift sheath.  _ Now to get out of here and find Talo and Link. _

She looked over her shoulder at the sword.  _ So much damage… it will take so much time to repair. _ She growled angrily at the one responsible for his state.  _ If I ever get my hands on the one responsible… _ As she climbed back up the hill she had tumbled down, she started thinking of everything she would do to make them suffer, if they ever had the misfortune to find themselves in front of her.

-Z-

At the same time she finally reach Faron spring, Link came back from the path she had meant to take earlier with Talo sitting in front of him on the saddle.

"Link! You found him!" she called in relief before she started to fuss on the kid, checking for injuries. She found some bruises and scratches but nothing serious. It was the only thing she had the time to do before Rusl came running to them.

“There you are, I see you found him,” he said out of breath before turning to Talo. “You young man are in so much trouble. Do you have any idea how much your parents are worrying? What if Link and Litaa hadn’t found you? How do you think your parents would have felt if you suddenly disappeared never to be found again? What were you thinking running into Faron wood like this?”

Talo seamed to shrink in the saddle. The face of a well scolded child.

“M’sorry,” he sniffed before Rusl picked him up from the saddle

“It's not to me you have to apologise too, kid,” was his rumbled answer. “Thanks you two." he said addressing them.

Link nodded.

"It was no problem Rusl, although I didn't do much, it was Link that found him," was her humble answer.

"But still, thank you," he stated before leading Talo back to the village with a firm grip on his hand.

Once they had left, Link turned to her and stared. The stare was starting to make her fidget.

"Litaa… whe-where did you find that and  _ how  _ are you even able to move with it, even lift it?" he asked, pointing astonishly to Ghirahim’s sword form on her back.

"I took a wrong turn that way and tumbled down an ancient crumbling ruin," she pointed the direction she came from. "As for how I can move with it, its lighter than it looks," she stated a knowing twinkle in her eyes.

Link just looked at the size of the sword not really believing her.

"How is that possible? It's almost as big as you are tall!" He exclaimed in disbelief. And truly, the tip of the wrapped blade was just shy of touching the bottom of her calves. The hilt and guard almost as big as her head. Litaa just smile amused as she walked next to Epona as they made their way back home.

"You won't be able to wield it though, even if it's lighter than its size indicates. Even I wouldn't be able to wield a sword that size myself." he warned.

"I'm not gonna wield him, I didn't earn the right. No, I'm going to bring him back to his former glorious beauty! Even if its the last thing I do!" She declared with a fire in her voice telling him how serious she was. Although he was confused by her giving the imposing sword a gender already. People doing so to their beloved blade wasn't uncommon, but for her to already be attached to it so fast, that was unusual. He wouldn't be surprised if she already had a name for it.

He eyed the part he could see of the sword, from the amount of cracks and rust on the guard alone, it was doubtful she would be able to do so. The blade must be even worse. The damage was so extensive on only the visible part. He almost told her so, but her fierce determined expression convinced him to keep it to himself.

"You'll need to get a big sword care kit at the blacksmith then." he stated.

"I'll do that, thanks," she nods as they reach Ordon spring. On an impulse she collected some of the healing water in the only bottle she had. Maybe it would help heal Ghira. Even if it didn't, it was worth a shot.

_ To be continued... _


	6. Into the twilight

As he woke up again, it was to the one that had found him, singing along gently to a strange music playing closeby and a soft motion on his blade. It took him a couple of seconds to realise what it was, then he wept, feeling his body finally starting to heal after so, so long.

_ When you see _ **_‘_ ** _ Broken beyond repair’ _

_ I see ‘Healing beyond belief’ _

He heard the sound of something being dipped in water before the soft motion on his blade returned.

_ When you see ‘Too far gone’ _

_ I see ‘One step away from home’ _

_ How many times can one heart break? _

_ It was never supposed to be this way _

_ Look in the mirror but you find someone _

_ you never thought you’ll be. _

As she sings, he could feel that everywhere the soft wet cloth was rubbed on, his body slowly, so slowly mended. The water had healing properties, erasing the rust by a millimeter each swipe. How could she know to use this kind of water? Healing water only worked on living things. Did she know he was more than a regular sword?

_ When you see nothing but ‘Damaged goods’ _

_ I see ‘Something good in the making’ _

_ I’m not finished yet _

_ When you see ‘Wounded’ _

_ I see ‘Mended’ _

_ You see your worst mistake _

_ But I see the price you paid _

_ There’s nothing you could ever do _

_ To lose what grace was won _

This kind of music was so strange, he didn’t recognise any of the instruments. But the words, the words she was singing, they reached something deep inside of him.

_ So hold on it’s not the end _

_ This is where love’s work begins _

_ I’m making all things new _

_ And I will make a miracle of you _

He listens to the words and felt his strength slowly but surely coming back as she does what his Master should have done long ago. Care for him, heal him.

_ You see the scars from when you fell _

_ I see the stories they will tell _

_ You see ‘Worthless’ _

_ But I see ‘Priceless’ _

_ You see ‘Pain’ _

_ But I see a ‘Purpose’ _

_ You see ‘Unworthy, undeserving’ _

_ But I see YOU through the eyes of mercy _

With his newfound growing strength, he looked through his gem eye. And there she was, the one that had found him. A red wavy haired Skychild with gentle silver eyes. The way she was looking at him, like he was the most precious thing in the world, filled his soul with a strange warm sensation.

_ When you see ‘Broken beyond repair’ _

_ I see ‘Healing beyond belief’ _

_ You’re not too far gone _

_ You’re one step away from home _

_ When you see nothing but ‘Damages goods’ _

_ I see ‘Something good in the making’ _

_ I’m not finished yet _

_ When you see ‘Wounded’ _

_ I see ‘Mended’ _

_ I see ‘Mended’ _

-Z-

Her voice drifting off softly as the song finished, Litaa gently dragged the soft cloth over Ghira’s blade. Absently noticing that the new song playing was ‘ _ Two Steps from Hell - Victory’. _ Once they had come back from the forest, Litaa had gone to get the care kit from the blacksmith. Also getting one for Link, anticipating it for when he gets his sword and later Fi. The blacksmith had been astonished to see her enter his shop carrying Ghirahim’s huge form like nothing.

She had also took the opportunity to ask the blacksmith where to find pouches like Link’s. She had been surprised to find out that it wasn't the pouch that make them special, but the set of runes engraved into the leather. When she asked were she could go to get her bag engraved, the blacksmith told her that he was the one engraving them. She hadn’t waste time getting it done.

Besides having extended space, weighless and cushioning to protect the things inside from shocks and hits, it was also waterproof now. No water could get inside, even if the latch of the bag was open. If the object was inside it was protected.  _ Neat, none of my things or drawings will be in danger now.  _ She had thought happily.

Now as she was caring for Ghira and seeing the slow progress, she was relieved to see that her hunch about the water was working. Although not that visible at first, with how little it was healing at a time. Barely a millimeter everytime she passed the cloth on the surface. If she hadn’t paid attention to it, she would have missed it.

Link was sitting on his bed, watching her and the sword warily. When he had finally seen the full sword, he had felt a cold shiver go down his back. Although as damaged as the guard if not more so, the actual shape of the blade was what was giving him those shivers. Not straight but jagged with pointy corners. It looked monstrous and dark. A demonish sword, even though there was the triforce symbol engraved on the blade. He had told her so. Her answer had confused him deeply.

"Always respect any weapon you come across Link, less you be deemed unworthy to wield them in a time you need it the most. For all we know this is a sentient sword and you just offended him greatly with your comment."

After that Link had sat on his bed and watched her as she took out her music creating device and started to take care of the sword after he showed her how to do it properly. The one thing that baffled him was why she was using the Spring's water and not the normal one. That water only work on living things. It will do squat on a sword. When he pointed that out she had told him that it didn't hurt anyone to try. Well she wasn't wrong but…

He sighed, but that sword’s appearance, it was so dark looking and the size… Hopefully it wasn't a cursed sword and wouldn't bring any harm to Litaa, beside maybe cutting herself on the unusual shaped blade as she tried to repair it. Which he was doubtful she would succeed in doing so. Not because she lacked the will, but because the damage was too extensive. He also wondered how she planned to fix the cracks in the metal itself. She was no blacksmith.

He sighed mentally, the mayor had come to him when Litaa was getting the care kit and asked if he wouldn't mind setting off 2 days earlier for the castle and bring back some supplies from town. He would need to leave tomorrow evening then, he better prepare for travel.

-Z-

Litaa was dreading this evening. When Link had told her he will be leaving this evening and not in 2 days, she had tried to hide her worry. But he had seen it.

"I'm gonna be fine, it's not the first time I have gone to castle town." he had said to reassure her. Although nice, it wasn't what she was worrying about. So she had wrapped Ghira in the sturdy cloth again and afixed him to her back, and passed the day carrying him. The spirit sword will not be left behind except against her own free will.

_ I will need to find a sheath for Ghira. This cloth is not a proper sheath. _

For the whole day she had gathered everything she had gotten in preparation for the event that would start the whole adventure and stuffed them all in her leather bag. The strap secured across her chest and bag resting on her side.

Earlier that morning after Link had herded the goats, Ilia had stolen Epona when she saw a wound on her leg. Assuming like in the game that Link had worked the mare too hard jumping fences.

Litaa was finalizing her preparations while Link was trying to get the horse back when she heard it. The bokoblin's horn blowing.

Stashing the last potion bottle in her bag, she sprinted for the door, jumping the ledge and went running for Ordona's spring. She had to hide behind a bolder until the last bokoblin left, holding desperately to Epona’s saddle as the mare dashed away for the wood in terror.

Once sure they were all gone, she ran inside overwhelmed with worry for Link. It had already looked brutal in the game but now he could be seriously hurt by that blow.

She found him unconscious in the water his head bleeding but fortunately he was on his back so he wasn't drowning.

"LINK!"

She crashed to her knees beside him and gathered his head in her lap. Ignoring the water seeping into her clothes, she tried to see if the wound was as bad as it looks. She silently apologized to Ghira when she saw that the wrapped tip of the blade was also in the water when she gathered some of it to drip on Link’s wound.

Although it did not miraculously heal the wound, it did stop the bleeding. They would have to wrap it though.

The teen groaned as he came back too, before clutching his hurting head.

"Easy Link, you're hurt." Litaa said soothingly.

Link suddenly snapped his eyes open in alarm. Jumping to his feet tilting a bit before running for the bridge.

"ILIA!" he hollered.

"LINK! WAIT I NEED TO DRESS THE WOUND!" She yelled running after him.

It was when he stopped abruptly after the bridge and stared at the black shimmering wall in worried disbelief that she caught up.

"W-what is this!?" he cried. 

She didn't have the time to say anything before two huge black hands came out of the wall and grabbed them. It was as they were dragged through it that she remembered a certain little detail.

Only those blessed by a piece of the Triforce can tread the twilight zone. The others are turned into spirits without noticing.

-Z-

The fear she felt as she stared the Shadow beast holding them was deep. Never had she feared for her life like in this very moment as she gasped for breath and beat on the hand clutching her neck.

Beside her clutched in the beast's other hand, Link was doing the same until the Triforce mark on his hand started to glow brightly. On her back, the spirit sword glowed a deep red.

The Shadow beast threw them to the ground as what could only be agony pierced her whole body. She heard Link’s cries of pain as he turned into a familiar wolf for the first time. 

She had the agonizing sensation of being stretched by the head and pulled on her coxis. Her jaws seams to do the same while new pointy teeth grew in. On her head she felt something push out of her skull as her hands and feet gained new vicious looking claws. While her body seemed to also grow in size as well as in length she started to lose consciousness. 

But before everything turned black and amidst her and Link's cries of pain, she heard the raspy agony filled yowls of a cat.

_ To be continued… _


	7. New forms and an imp

_ Pain, pain, agonizing pain. _ More so than he had ever experienced before as he felt his true form change. The hurt he had been in for eons seemed tamed compared to the one he was feeling just now. As the very shape of his physical soul change from metal to living, breathing flesh, Ghirahim desperately sank his new fluffy black front paws' claws in his Skychild’s back, unwilling to lose her anytime soon.

While his body changed and he cried his pain, becoming smaller and more flexible, he opened his new fleshy feline eyes to see his Skychild also changing. He watched as her very bone structure changed, becoming serpentine. As her skin became shiny white scales, two long flowy whiskers came out of her new muzzle and floated in the air, defying gravity.

He saw her hair grew to flow down her spine until it reached him and continued down her body.

For the first time in all his memories, fear overwhelmed him. Never in his existence had he felt as weak and vulnerable than in this very moment. Stuck in a foreign form, hurt and unable to protect himself.

He did the first thing his new instincts were shrieking at him. Hide in a safe place! And promptly burrowed himself in his Skychild’s thick wavy red mane that was right under him. Heart beating so fast in his fear that he was sure it was going to escape his chest. He curled there hiding from the world, his claws holding firmly the strands of red as he felt his Skychild’s new body become limp.

_ Nononononono _

_ Not here, I'm not here, you can’t see me if I don't move! Danger, danger! _ Where his almost incoherent thoughts.

He froze in place when he heard and felt something that made his new fur stand up on end.  _ DANGER! PREDATOR! WRONG! HIDE! DON'T MOVE! _

Ears folded flush on his skull, eyes wide in fear, he saw through the red strands a creature that gave up such a feeling of wrongness and death that he couldn't help but try to make himself invisible and disappear. It didn't even have a face, but a flat disk shape thing. Its body all black with glowing red markings. This creature shouldn't exist at all.

Ghirahim suddenly flinched lower in his hiding place, when it unleashed an eerie screeching sound.

The level of wrongness seemed to get even higher around him until he saw two other of this same creatures appear. The first one grabbing what looked like an unconscious wolf by a back leg and drag it away. The other two circling his Skychild before taking hold of her long tail and dragging her in the same direction as the one that took the wolf.

He really hoped his Skychild would wake soon. He couldn't protect her like this even if he wanted to.

-Z-

Litaa groan as she came too. Her body aching with remnant pain and feeling wrong. Like it was longer than it should be.

_ Drip, drip, drip… _

Cracking an eye open, the only thing she saw was dark grey and cream colored fur. Closing her eye again she took a deep breath trying to alleviate the fading pain in her lungs. The strong smell of wet dog, pine and pumpkin soup assaulted her nose first before being followed by stones, moss and mold. The air thick with humidity.

She didn't need to see to guess that they were in the dungeons and that the mass of fur in her face was wolf Link. Speaking of Link, she heard him stirring followed shortly by the sound of a chain moving.

What she didn't expect was his sudden high pitched canine yelp of great fear before feeling him trip on her… coxis!?  _ Wait wtf!? _

She snapped her eyes open and looked to Link seeing him cowering at the farthest reaches of his chain against something long, covered in white shiny scales with red wavy hair running its length. It… it looked like a dragon tail, but the fact that  _ She  _ was feeling him press against what was her coxis made her realise that the white scaly thing was her's.

_!!? _

_ Was I changed too? But… I don't possess a Triforce piece. Shouldn't I be a spirit? And what did I actually change into!? _

She lifted her heavy head from the wet stone floor and groaned again. There was an equal double weight on her head.  _ Do I have horns? Ugh, hopefully I won't get them stuck on things.  _

Seeing something floating in the air on each side of her face, she focused on one to see a white whip-like thing floating like it was underwater and completely ignoring gravity.

_ … hmmmm _

Lifting her head higher and turning it around to look at her body, finding it truly disturbing to actually be able to look down her back like this. She found out that her new body was serpentine like with four paws. The tip of her new tail had a fan of red wavy hair.

_ A-a-am I an asian dragon? _

Getting to her feet, she suddenly felt a pressure of something thick and metallic on her neck and the sound of a chain moving beside her.

Looking down at the base of her neck, she spotted a metal collar on it. Absently noting that her underbelly looked like that of a snake and was a dark purplish grey color.

She followed with her eyes the chain linked to the collar and were it ended, on a big metal loop on the back wall of the cell. 

Lifting her new tail, she turned to Link as she heard another fearful canine whimper. The appendage came to curled loosely around him in an unconscious move of protection.

" _ Calm down Link, it's me. _ " she said gently. 

The wolf stopped cowering. 

" _ L-Litaa? What happen to you!? You look like, like I don't know what actually… _ " he trailed off. She heard him actually bark while speaking but her mind translating it to understandable words.

" _ I don't know how, but I seem to have been turned into a dragon." _ she said inspecting her new black claws. Fascinated by the shine of them in the low torch light.

" _ A dragon? But those are myths and bedtime stories. _ " He claimed in awe and confusion at the different shape of the dragon before coming closer to her and instinctively sniffing her to get her scent memorized. Sweet and fruity, but there was another scent that he just knew wasn’t her’s instinctively. Metal, Night and something he couldn’t identify. 

"Hehehe so that's what you are, I was wondering." suddenly said a pompous voice.

Startled, Link swirled around fur on end and fangs showing as he unleashed a deep growl before he knew what had happened.

"Tch, my are you rude, and here I was going to get you out of this dump," said the floating familiar imp with a mocking smirk.

Before Link does something stupid, Litaa took over.

“ _ Greeting miss, and you are?” _ she said politely but curling her tail between the imp and Link. She knew exactly how much of a bitch Midna had been in the beginning.

“Oh, well at least one of you is polite. You may call me Midna.” say the imp imperiously before a look of curiosity appeared on her half hidden face. “I always wondered what a dragon of the light side looked like. Although you are very flashy, not subtle at all with being all that bright white and red coloring. You’ll be easily spotted from afar,” she said as she floats around Litaa, inspecting her form. She passed a hand through Litaa’s long strands falling over an eye with fascination. She let out a bewildering giggle.

“The way your mane falls looks like a hairstyle.”

“ _ HEY! Don't touch her! _ ” Link suddenly snapped with a growling bark standing tall hackles raise and tail high, subconsciously trying to show he was alpha of the pack.

The imp turned to him with a scowl before floating down to stand in front of him.

“You’re still rude? Where are your manners dog?” she asked frowning unhappily. His response was showing his fangs with a deep growl. Fed up, and fast like a snake, Midna promptly slapped Link’s nose hard. The latter let out a startled yelp of pain as he tripped on his paws and fell on his ass as he backed up to get away. Rubbing a front paw on his stigning nose, he finally turned to the imp to see that she wasn’t there anymore.

He was suddenly grabbed by the scruff by a huge hand and flip on his back, vulnerable under belly exposed in a forced submissive position. Panicked at the sudden vulnerability, his new instincts took over. He thrashed around trying to free himself from the dominating hold of what his instinct was telling him was a female alpha stating her claim and her position in the hierarchy.

Litaa had made an aborted move the moment the imp had grab Link like this. But seeing she wasn't actually hurting him she decided to watch what was happening. Realising that this looked familiar, she remembered seeing something like this on video. It was something she had watched about a woman that was showing how you stopped your dogs from dominating you, by showing YOU were the boss, not them. By forcing them in a submissive position until they submitted by themselves. Generally the dogs panicked by being forcefully held like this which would result in cries and pees everywhere until they calmed down.

Looking at the two, she was relieved that Link won't suffer the humiliation of pissing himself like that, as he wasn’t crying murder at the hold, just thrashing around. Might be because he wasn't a real wolf, but a boy turned into one.

The trashing lasted for a couple of minutes before she saw his tail going between his legs. He went limp with a whimper.

"There now, that’s a good doggy.” Midna said, gently releasing her hold on his scruff. Tail still between his legs, Link scurried away from her and went to press himself against Litaa’s side. Ears low, he just stared at the floating imp.

Midna then went to float in front of the cell’s metal bars door.

“Now I think we have wasted enough time like this. Both of you stay still.” she suddenly stated before gathering two dark purple-red energy balls between her hands. She then sent them at the chains holding them prisoners. The chains shattered but parts of them still hung from Litaa’s collar and Link’s paw shackle.

The imp giggle mischievously before turning to… bubbles? Reappearing outside the cell and beckoning them with her hand shaped orange hair. She then yawned and sat in the air with a bored face.

Link exchanged a look with Litaa before starting to sniff around the cell for a way out.

As for Litaa she stretched her new body freeing it of the last fading pain, and tested how it naturally moved. She had to make a couple of tries before finding that she was more comfortable walking with the extended part of her body arching like a bridge. But as she walked around she took notice of a small weight resting between her shoulder blades, just after the collar. As she went to look, she heard Midna exasperated sighting.

“Well what are you two waiting for? We don't have all day! Better hurry up and find a way out before the guards come make a round this way!” she exclaimed.

Giving the imp a look, Litaa went to the broken crate in the corner of the door’s wall. She tried to move it but even broken it didn’t move an inch. She let out a little growl and glare at the crate. She startled badly wen Link suddenly crash into it head first, breaking it in pieces.

“ _ Hey! Watch it, you’re going to hurt yourself! _ ” she exclaimed.

He shook his head to dislodge some shards of wood.

“ _ I’m fine, don’t worry. _ ” he said to reassure her before sniffing the dirt ground where the bars were a little distorted and started to dig.

She watched him dig a hole big enough to fit in and cross over to the other side. Humming she inspected the size of it before deeming it maybe also big enough for her after a quick look at the size of her own body. She was slytherin her way over soon after, subconsciously moving in a way that her shoulder blade didn't touch anything as she passed through.

By the time she was all outside the hole, she saw Link trying to rodeo Midna off his back. 

She mentally snickered, knowing it wouldn't work. So while Link and Midna were having a master/mount fight, Litaa finally look at what was the weight hiding in her mane between her shoulder blades.

She cautiously nosed her mane there before a small black paw suddenly pushed her muzzle away. Well tried to push it away. The paw was so small, it didn't actually had any effect. Completely baffled, it took her a couple of seconds to realise it was a cat's paw, almost kitten size _ … That's a kitty in my mane? Why… … what? Wait! A kitty! _

She watched the paw disappear back into her mane and saw one dark grey half lidded dilated feline eye watching her. She noticed that the eye had purple…  _ eyeliner? _ surrounding it.

She turned her head so that her own eye was in line with the one in her mane and stared. She had a strong feeling about what or who the cat really was. She let out a low croon towards who she was sure was actually Ghirahim turned into a cat.

The cat's eye blinked and a soft coarse  _ preow _ answered her. She croon again before turning to look at Link and Midna to see that the imp had got her way in using the wolf as a mount.

"Let's go then, before the guard come this way." she declared before kicking Link forward. Litaa followed behind.

Midna suddenly pulled on Link ears, dragging a soft cry from him. But as Litaa was going to say something to her about it, they heard heavy footsteps and jiggles of a key ring coming they're way.

"Damn it! I thought we had more time!" harshly whisper the imp. While the two in front of her stare around for a place to hide, Litaa hoping that the place was like the game, when into the next cell. 

Walking inside, she heard them follow her and Midna comment that there was nothing for them to hide behind here. Litaa ignored her and when to the loop hanging by a chain from the ceiling.

Hoping that it would work, she took hold of the loop with her mouth and pull hard.

The sound of stones grating on stones suddenly resonated in the cell as a small part of the wall moved to reveal a hidden passage.

Litaa looked into the darkness of the unlit tunnel and turn to look at the two behind her.

" _ Lets chance this way. _ " she proposed. Midna was going to say something but the jiggling of key in a lock discouraged her before Link dashed inside the dark tunnel. As Litaa engage inside behind him, the passage starts to close again she barely miss it from closing on her tail. The last source of light gone, leaving them in total darkness. 

_ To be continued… _


	8. Into the sewer

The trek down the dark tunnel was done in silence. The only sound heard was the jiggling of their broken chains as they moved. Although dark, Litaa could still see the outlines of Wolf Link and Midna riding his back in front of her.

It wasn't long before they started to see the glow of a torch light further up the tunnel. The rancid smell also soon assault their noses.

Midna rosed a small hand to her nose.

"Erk! What a disgusting smell!" she complains with an offended sneer.

Litaa wiggle her new muzzle at the smell but snickered silently at the imp reaction.

A medieval castle sewer was tame compared to some things she had the unpleasant misfortune to smell in her world. Like that time the orphanage made an educational trip to a pig farm. The smell had cling and had still smell after 3 years. She had had to throw away what she had worn that day. The smell was unwashable.

The tunnel ended, opening to the sewers. Litaa had just cross inside the room when a cry was heard. A ghostly soldier in armor crash to his knee in front of her, completely ignoring the big wolf right next to him.

-Z-

The monsters had suddenly appears 2 days ago during his shift, trapping him here in the underground sewers. Everywhere he turned there was one. Swords had no effect on them, passing through them like they were made of mist, but they could hurt him. Proof being the bleeding claws marks on his leg. So leaving him basically defenseless and alone in an infested monsters lair.

He had taken refuge in a corner of the sewer were a torch still burned with light in the darkness. He didn't know how long he would be able to survive down here. He had started losing hope when no one had come to relieve him on the second day.

He prayed to the goddesses for protection as he eyed the rat-ish looking monster the size of a fat cat swimming in the water drain. He shivered at the sight. Untouchable monsters that could still kill you, nope, that wasn't what he was expecting to find on his shift down here. He tightened his grip on his spear as he saw the monster slowly swim toward him with hungry eyes. He wasn't sure if it was the same one that made him lose his helmet but they all looked similar.

The moment the monster froze in his tracks and start to look around wary, was the moment he saw something glowing a soft golden light exiting from the dark tunnel to his right.

He saw the monster swim away from the corner of his eye, but all his attention was on the godly apparition. Has the goddesses answer his prayers and sent one of their messengers? 

It couldn't be anything else, he thought as he watched the long serpentine body, the horns, the whiskers. Just like the legends told in the books of the royal library. A dragon messager of the goddesses. Not a physical one thought, this one was a spirit one, an apparition of light. Although through the golden glow he could tell that it was white with a red mane.

Before he knew it he was releasing a cry of relief and fell to his knee, forehead to the ground in front of the mighty creature.

"Please oh divine messager, hear the plea of this lowly guard and bestow you protection from the monsters that have infested the underground."

He heard the dragon make a startled sound before a soft whispered crooning was heard. Like a ghostly echo. And he suddenly felt something touch his head, warm spreading from there to encompass his whole body. 

He almost cried. Was this what a blessing felt like? 

He looked up just in time to see the dragon jerk its head up to look right next to him with an annoyed air. He watched the dragon narrow its eyes and make an afronted sound as if it was snapping back at a comment.

He warily look beside himself, but there was nothing there. No, wait, he thought, squinting at the shadow on the wall. It looked like the shadow of something riding a big wolf. He gulped fearfully, was there invisible monsters now!? He saw the wolf rider's shadow lift its arms up like it was exasperated before… he wasn't sure, but kicking the wolf onward? 

Hearing the dragon ghostly snort, he turned his attention back to it. The divine dragon was looking at him gently before walking past him to follow the wolf rider’s shadow but stop shortly after to look back at him waiting.

_ OH! _

He scrambled back to his feet and follow the dragon as it starts on its way again.

_ I may actually get out of here alive and see my family again.  _ He thought, keeping close to the divine messenger as they walk further into the monsters infest sewer, following the shadow of a wolf and its rider.

-Z-

Litaa had been startled when the spirit of the guard had been able to see her. Although why he had called her a divine messenger had confused her immensely. She wasn't divinity or linked to it. How did he actually see her by the way? Link and Midna seem invisible to him like in the game. That he saw their shadows on the wall was interesting though. 

“Why are we dragging that spirit along? It’s not like he would be useful against twilight monsters” complained Midna.

“ _ Because it’s the right thing to do and he’s also hurt. The courtoisie would be escorted him to this place exit at the very least. _ ” Was Litaa kind response.

“Meh, fine. But don't complain when he became a liability.” was the imp snobbish answer.

Looking around on their way, while keeping an eye on the guard walking beside her, Litaa realise that the sewer was bigger than she remembered in the game.

While the monster seems to weirdly stay away from her, it wasn’t so for Link, they seemed to attack him on sight. Luckily she wasn’t squeamish at the sight of them exploding. And while they disappeared like in the game once dead, it wasn’t exactly in a cloud of dark purple smoke only. The wounds on them leaving blackish red blood were they had been before going * _ poof* _ .

“ _ Don’t swallow their blood Link. _ ” she had told him, worried he would become sick because of it. He had nodded and spit the blood in his mouth every time he had killed one.

They proceed like this for a while until they reached a part of the sewer closed by iron bar door and were the stone floor had given way to leave a 4 foot deep hole. Link sniff around for a way to the other side of the door, but unlike in the game there was no visible little tunnel contouring it.

Litaa made a thinking humming sound before slinking down the hole and hoist half her body up to the door, inspecting it. She put pressure on it with her paws to see if there was any weakness. There were none.

The sound of something armored struggling to climb beside her made her turn her head and see the guard attempting to reach the door from the bottom of the hole.

Bemused she moved her tail to give him a push up. Finally able to reach and grip the bars of the door, the guard pulled himself up.

_ What is he gonna do? _

She mentally facepalmed as she saw him suddenly struggle with a key ring that he took from somewhere under his armor, muttering about being sure there was a key for this door on it.

_ Right, guard. They usually have the keys of the place they’re guarding. _

The sudden cry of victory pulled her from her thoughts. She watched the guard twist a rusty key in the keyhole and open the door. She flinched, her ears flat to her skull at the unholy squealing of the hinges. Between her shoulders, she felt Ghira flinch too.

_ Damn that door need a serious Jig-a-loo treatment. _

“Well look at that. He was actually useful. Meh.” was Midna’s unneeded comment from where she was on Link’s back down in the hole.

Litaa rolled her eyes, knowing that comments like this will be plenty during the journey. It will be like trying to stop water from being wet.

She hoisted the rest of herself through the door giving a gentle nosing on the guard shoulder in passing to thank him. He stuttered a _ you’re welcome _ , before staring hard at their wall shadow companions to make sure they also pass the door before closing and locking it again. Having deemed the invisible party members less likely to kill him. Even more so when he saw them make the monsters go *poof*.

Litaa notice that strangely they didn’t encounter any other guards. They should have seen at least another one on this side of the door. But as they go further there were none.

_ I know there were more than one guard in the game. There was one after the little tunnel to pass the door.  _ She thought looking around.

She suddenly stopped, looking at the little cave that should have held one of the other guards. Her companions also stopped, looking at her, wondering what she had seen. Litaa didn’t move only stared at the monster pulling on a pile of shredded metal and at the red painting it.

Before the rest of her party could do anything, she unleashed a snarling growl that made ice run down their back, and was moving for the monster. They could only watch as she snatched the monster up with her mouth before it could run, almost biting it in half before thrashing her head like a dog and throwing it against a wall. It hits with a wet thump before sliding down and leaving a trail of blackish red blood in its wake. It fell on the ground dead before disappearing into a dark purple smoke cloud.

Still snarled in agitation and spitting the blood out of her mouth, Litaa was standing over the bloody metal pile that was revealed to be the body of what she realised would actually have been the guard that never appeared. There wasn’t any ghostly guard, because he was actually dead.

Gently she lowered her head to look at the sadly no longer living guard. From the gash starting at his jugular and going down his chest having slashed right through the metal armor. He had died relatively quickly. At least she hoped fiercely that it was the case. The body wasn’t ghostly, it was as solid as her, Link and Midna.

“M-Mikas?” came from their young ghostly guard companion. He was looking at the body in anguish. Litaa made a sad sound before going to him nudging his head gently. He made an aborted sob before hugging her head.

Litaa croon softly to him, he just hugged her head tighter. The guard blink away silent tears as he felt something nudge his upper leg. Looking down to his side, he saw nothing. Blinking confused for a second, he suddenly look to the walls for the shadows. Not seeing the wolf and it’s rider, he finally found the shadows right next to his own. Feeling another nudge he warrily held his hand to where he thought the wolf head would be. Almost flinching back at actually feeling something solid and furry under his hand, although there was nothing visible there. Cautiously he pat the invisible wolf head.

“I'm gonna be ok…” he trailed off softly.

There were no comments from Midna as she pulled firmly but gently on Link’s ears to get back on their way. The guard following their shadows. Litaa gave a last look at the dead body before following them. The corps only reinforcing and confirming what she had already suspect. This wasn’t a game anymore.

_ To be continued… _


	9. Where's the exit!?

Time flew by, they lost count of how long they walked the underground. Sometimes having to redirected the water to cross to another section of the never ending sewer.

In the gloom, they found the other guards bodies. None left living beside their young companion. And although distress at their death, he stayed strong, determined to get out _alive._

Litaa let out an unheard sigh when they finally reach a part she recognised. The spiked drain, the one they will have no choice but to fill and swim across in its disgusting water. The spikes too high to jump over and too close to each other to weave themselves between them.

The guard having come to the same conclusion was already pulling the chain holding the water away. Link having take care of the monsters came back to her side, soon followed by the guard. The four of them watch the water fill the drain with dreadful looks. All thinking the same thing.

_I don't want to swim in this._

"I'm not swimming in that!" proclaimed Midna before promptly floating over to the other side and wait for them.

"I can't swim with my armor… the water is too high I will sink and drown." say the guard with worry while looking at the water level.

" _I'm taking a bath after this."_ groaned Link before jumping in the water with a big splash and swimming to the other side.

The guard startled, surprised when the water seemed to jump by itself as if something big had fallen in it and conclude that it may have been the wolf as he watched the water part and move all the way to the other side. 

_Now how do_ I _get to the other side without drowning?_ He thought.

While the guard was trying to figure out how to cross, Litaa had analyse the water level and concluded that she will be able to keep her head and a good part of her neck out of the water. Hopefully the guard won't be too heavy with his armor if he holds on to the collar on her neck while she swim across herself.

_But before that…_

She turned her attention to her hiding passager. She crooned gently and nosed the hidden kitty. When she got an answering soft mew she told him her intention.

“ _Now Precious, I'll have to pick you up and carry you over the water._ ” she said gently.

After a while a _preow_ answered her and a head cautiously popped out of the red mane. She had to vehemently berate herself mentally not to burst into cooish squeals.

 _OMG! He got his earring and hair even as a kitty! He’s sooooooo cute!_ Was her mental fangirling freakout. And effectively, the white hairdo of his demon form was there, hiding his left eye. On his right ear was his blue diamond earring. As he slowly extricated himself from her mane, she could finally see all of him. His body was pale grey, his front paws black as if he was wearing long sleeved gloves and on his shoulders and legs were white diamond shaped patterns. She also noticed that the tip of his tail was more voluptuous, not like a lion tail but more… poofy? A very unique and cute looking kitty.

But as she took in more of his appearance she noticed all the wounds and cuts still very much fresh looking, but in their healing phase. Concerned she instinctively started to scent him to smell if he was sick. But beside smelling pain and weakness, she smelled no trace of illness on him. Moving her head so her eye was in front of his face, she said gently:

“ _I'll be as gentle as I can to not aggravate your wounds. Just let your body stay relaxed, I don't want to hurt you more with my fangs if you tense as I move_ ”

He looked at her dead in the eye before settling on her mane waiting to be picked up.

As gently as she could, Litaa gather him with her mouth by his middle. His body was so small, he could actually almost all fit in her mouth. As he stays limp in her hold, she could actually feel his heart beating calmly over her tongue as he gave her his trust.

 _Alright then, let's get going_. She though straightening up and turning to the guard. Which was looking at her strangely, no wait, not at her but at Ghira. This was interesting. He was seeing ghira? 

Not for the first time she wondered at the way he was seeing them. Do they appear like he does to them? A ghostly apparition? Or something else?

oOo

He saw movement from the corner of his eye in the Messenger direction and looked, only to stare completely dumbful at the faintly glowing cat dangling limply from the dragon's mouth. Glowing the same way as the Divine Beast but a deep red color.

_What?_

Was his utterly confused thought. And it was a cat, no doubts about it. If a really unique looking one.

_Since when do cats have hair and... makeup? I don't think I want to know the details…_

If it wasn't for the visible eye blinking slowly and looking at him he would have thought it was dead, eyeing the many gashes and raw wounds on the visible part of its body.

_Forget it’s look, where does it actually come from? And why is it in such a bad shape even as an apparition of light? What can hurt a spirit?_

It couldn't have been the dragon he thought, as the cat would have had fear in its eyes or would have been thrashing, not relaxed like a kitten in their mother’s mouth. 

_This is the weirdest thing I have ever seen! If somewhat also looking kinda cute? … why do I have the feeling it won't be the weirdest thing I will see?_

As if hearing what he was thinking, there was a look of sudden realisation in the dragon’s eyes before it offers him what could only be a reassuring muffled croon before something pushed him to them. 

He almost trip looking behind him only to see the dragon’s tail was what was pushing him to the dragon side.

“W-what?” he ask, only for the dragon to lower its front as if asking him to ride it. His eyes widened at the realisation. “Oh no! I can't do that! I can't ride you like a common horse! Its.. its like sacrilege! I'll be curse by the Goddesses for having dared to ride one of their divine messengers!” he cried horrified. 

The dragon scoffed, it scoffed! At him, like he was just acting silly. And he was sure the cat did too. A harder shove on his back with its tail saw him tumble on the dragon’s back just over its front shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

“Oof! Ah no wait!”

But the dragon was already standing up again and moving. Struggling to straighten himself, he finally found himself sitting astride the dragon’s shoulders. Instinctively reaching for the mane to hold on, but his hands encounter cold metal.

_What?_

He looked at his hand and what he was gripping and blink. How hadn’t he notice the big metal collar before? There was a broken chain hanging from it clicking gently. 

_Had it been captured and escaped?_

Before he could think more they enter the water and he had to hold his breath partly to not swallow the dirty water and partly to not smell it. His head the only thing not submerge, luckily.

oOo

He stayed relaxed and limp in his Skychild hold. Trusting her as he hadn’t trusted anyone since before Demise became his Master. It was strange and made a weird feeling rise in his chest. No Master he ever had ever took this amount of care and consideration of him and she wasn’t even his Master.

_How could this be?_

She was more worthy than any Master that had wielded him since his creation. This was why he had decided that he will do something he had never dared to do before with any of his past Masters. He would bind himself to her. Not to her body and mind like his previous wielders but to her very soul. Making her his true and last Mistress. The only woman to ever wield him.

For a Spirit Weapon, to find their true Wielder was almost a myth. He had been so jealous when that Spirit Sword of the Goddess had found hers in the Hero, now eons ago. He had just known it was so, the moment he saw them. It was in the way they were linked, the way they synchronised as they fought. In harmony like only true Master and Weapon could be. Their souls linked and bound to each other. Only the Hero’s soul alone would now be able to wield this Spirit Sword and this till the end of time. They will always find each other again.

It was why he had been so vindictive to that Skychild clad in green during their many fights. He was older than the Goddess Sword and she had found her true Master as her first Wielder. Yes, he had been overcome by harsh jealousy.

But now as he lay in his new Skychild’s gentle hold, he just knew in his very soul that she was the one destined to be his true Wielder. It was the way his whole being kept reaching for her even in his weakened state that told him so.

_Yes, my True Mistress. My Skychild._

He thought, while subconsciously curling his new tail under his leg as his Skychild pushed the guard to ride her back. He scoffs at the dark blond boy when he starts protesting about riding her to cross the water.

_Does he want to be left behind or drown trying to swim by himself in his armor?_

He mentally snickers as she ignored him and pushed the guard over herself before walking to the water.

Now he was even more relieved that she was so considerate of himself as he looked at the water just under him while they cross to the other side.

_I, Demon Lord Ghirahim, will never be caught swimming in sewer water!_

Thinking of how where he had been hiding before was now underwater and the guard sitting at the place he had been.

_Yes, very considerate indeed._

oOo

Swimming as a dragon was really different than as a human she decides. Her body instinctively moving in the way it needed to swim. Much as a snake would, the fan of her tail used as a fin to directe and push her forward. And as she had thought, her head was indeed far over the water. So the Spirit Sword turned cat wasn’t touching the dirty water. She will have to check the guard’s leg wound once she got out of here though. And find a way to disinfect and dress it.

She finally reach the other side and climbed out. Giving a big slash of her tail to remove the water from it as she couldn’t do so with the rest of her body because of passengers.

_Wait… I can’t put Ghira back. He will touch his wounds to the contaminated water clinging to my mane._

The sudden weight on her head made her snap out of her thoughts.

“Eh, what is this?” asked Midna leaning over her new perch to look at the Spirit Sword. “Where'd you find the cat? Did you pick up another stray Dragon?”

Before she could hold it back, a warning growl escaped her throat.

“Teehee, no need to be so defensive. You can keep your tiny stray.” the imp said before floating to a stone arch. “... although this cat has a really peculiar aura.” she mumbled to herself.

Mentally shaking her head, Litaa followed her.

Passing the arch, she ignores the imp as she retook her perch on her head. Sitting sideway between her horns like a bored Jareth on his throne.

She heard the clicking of Link’s chain as he followed them down the hallway but kept her focus on the torch glowing at the end of it.

_Let's hope that this is the last part of this damn sewer. I have had enough of it._

She thought as they entered the first tower.

_Finally! Now let's get out of this place._

She absently paid attention to Link as he fell with part of the stairs as he tried to jump a gap in it. Her focus on the many ways she saw how she could reach the doorway at the top.

 _Thanks to every Assassin’s Creed game I have ever played._ She thanked as she would have missed many obvious niches and handhold on the wall that you could use to climb it. Without really thinking about it, she started to climb the very wall disregarding the crumbling stairs while Link watch her make her way up in surprise.

“Eep!” was heard from her guard passenger as a considerable weight suddenly pull at her metal collar as she made her way up. She turned her head to him to see him clutch the collar hard with his two hands, his legs holding her ribs tightly, situated just behind her front legs. He was hanging tight. After being sure he wouldn’t lose his grip she kept climbing until she reached the door.

Once secure on firm ground again she moved to the side before looking down the opening to watch Link make his own way up with Midna’s help.

 _Hmmmm shouldn't there be a floor after the stairs? I just climbed to the opening directly… I remember there being a metal grated floor here. Is this the actual right tower? Well then, at least this is still the same as the game._ She thought happily that the “ _Midna jump_ ” was still a thing. It would make certain parts of the journey easier.

When Link finally joined them and Midna settled back between her horns again, they set out for the opening.

 _Let’s hope this leads outside like in the game and not to another part of the sewer._ She mentally grumbled as she followed Link.

_To be continued…_

_here a drawing of Ghira kitty form that i made for you guys^^ enjoy!_


	10. Becoming a caterpillar

Harsh rain drenching them was the first thing she noticed when they exited the tower followed by her awe at seeing the pillar towers of this fictional castle.

And just like the game, before them was the under construction castle stone patrolling walkway. Wood platforms and crates littered the walkway. Over the distance and past the rain, twilight squares and construction site, Litaa could see the blue/gray tiles of the roof they needed to walk to reach the princess tower next to it.

_ Well at least the rain is washing that sewer water away.  _ She thought sliding down the balustrade to the walkway beneath it, closely followed by Link. 

Still carried in her mouth gently, Ghirahim grumbled to himself about now being all wet. 

“Well ain’t this a beautiful twilight sky? Teehee!” ask Midna, still sitting on her head. Litaa made a humming sound as she walked toward the first wooden platform. She looked for the guard she knew was supposed to be there but found only a spear laying on the stone.

“Where are we going?” asked the one riding her shoulder still. Having decided to stay where he was after seeing that the strange flying monsters where staying away from the dragon. Not wanting to be snatched away by one of them if he was to walk beside the Messenger.

Litaa looked at him before pointing to the tower they were aiming to with her nose and a soft rumble.

He squinted to see the direction through the rain, before looking at the dragon in disbelief.

“B-but that's the princess tower! We shouldn’t go there!” he stammered in worry.

Litaa crooned assuredly as she climbed the wooden platform, not needing the crate that Link pushed into place to climb as her body was long enough to reach the elevated floor.

The guard shivered as he heard the sound the monster made as it flew in circles around them but stayed far away from the dragon. It made a startled sound as it flew too close and the dragon snarled at it. It was haunting and creepy. Sounding like an echoey distorted horn.

But like the other monsters in the sewer, seemed determined to attack something that wasn't seen. And he concluded it was the wolf as the monster went *poof* not long after even if the shadow of the animal wasn’t visible anywhere.

They finally reached the other side of the construction site, but they had also reached an impasse. There was no path to reach the roof below. 

But Litaa could see the path, the one using the poles sticking up like crosses. Probably the support beams for a platform that wasn’t built yet.

Link was looking over the edge at the unseeable ground below and made a whining sound of worry at the death drop. While Midna left her perch on the dragon’s head to float to the first pole.

Judging the distance, Litaa locked her jaw securely but gently on Ghira, not wanting to drop him by accident. Then she gripped the wooden edge hard with her back legs, before lowering the rest of her body down. Her passenger made a squeaking noise of alarm before gripping her in a death grip.

Hanging there like a snake, Litaa eyed the pole before balancing her body towards it. It was farther than she had calculated and her forelegs didn’t reach it. Her next try, she curled her head fast around it. Careful to not crush Ghira at the same time. Powerful neck muscles curled tight like a hook to the pole.

_ Now let’s go all the way on it. _ She thought as she looped her tail securely to a support beam and let go of the one she was gripping with her back legs. By doing so it added a good length to her, allowing the inches she needed for her forelegs to finally grip the pole. She let her tail loosen its grip on the support beam and the rest of her body drop in the chasm before twisting and curling around the pole.

She heard Link bark of alarm when her tail let go and her passenger cried of fear followed by his babbling in her mane where he had hidden his face in it. 

“Don't fall, don't fall, don't fall!”

Finally all the way on the first pole, she hoist herself to the top. The girth of it was bigger than the ones in the game, so she could stand with her four paws on it even if it made her feel like that arching caterpillar while doing so. Her tail holding her secured to it by curling around the base of it. The other poles were closer to each other than the first one had been to the walkway’s edge, so she started to move from pole top to pole top until she finally dropped on the roof tiles. Turning around she looked at Link waiting for him to join her.

The poor wolf wasn’t looking convinced at all and kept looking down in the chasm then to the first pole. He made a soft whine shaking his head no.

“Come on doggy! We don’t have all night!” called Midna exasperated, her orange hair making “ _ come hither _ ” gestures. “Get going! Just like in the tower! Now jump!” she barked.

Litaa makes an encouraging rumble from below, before Link shook his head again with a whine but did jump for the pole. He just barely landed on top of it with a fearful cry and would have fallen if the imp hadn’t caught his scruff and helped him stabilise before floating to the next pole.

Shaking with the after effect of his scare, the wolf did follow and jump the poles top until his paws landed safely on the tiled roof in front of the dragon.

“ _ That was scary! I don’t want to do that again, I almost fell! I don't have hands right now like you do Litaa. _ ” exclaimed Link, still shaking from his almost falling to his death.

He startled when Midna dropped on his back.

“Stop whining you’re fine, now let’s keep moving and get out of this rain!” She ordered kicking his side like you would a horse. 

Link made a soft growl but started walking.

Once they finally reached their destination and Link had taken care of the two flying monsters, they jumped to the windowless opening in the stone walls and dropped to the stairs just under it.

Link shook his body to get rid of the water on his fur, snatching a protest from his rider.

“Hey! Don't do that while I'm there!” 

“ _ Well don’t ride! _ ” was the wolf’s response. 

“How rude!” was the reply.

Litaa snorted in amusement while her own rider slid off her shoulders and to the ground.

“We’re almost there anyway, so stop messing around and get moving!” snapped Midna pulling on Link’s ear to go up the stairs.

Still snickering at their antics, Litaa followed with the guard behind her mumbling complaints. “No, we should not be here! Ohhh I'm in so much trouble, I will lose my job!” but he followed her anyway.

The spirit guard saw the big door at the top of the stair being pushed open cautiously and the shadows on the door and panicked.

“No! Come back! You're gonna get us in big trouble!” he whisper-yelled and groaned in dismay when he saw the dragon poke its head through the door then enter the room. “If I get arrested I'm blaming you 3!” he protested entering after them. Only to stumble on his own feet when he saw the cloaked figure facing the window, their back to them.

“A-ah! Pardon our intrusion your Majesty!” he exclaimed, getting into the soldier's salute. Hoping that the princess wouldn’t punish them for the frankly rude intrusion. Even though it was the first time he was actually in his princess’ presence or seen her from this close.

The cloaked person startled and turned around in surprise at the suden exclamation. Only to stare befuddled at the very strange and unique group standing in her quarters. Her eyes stopped for a long moment in amazement on a creature only spoken of in legend and myths. Knowing full well what this majestic being was supposed to represent.

“It is alright… although I wasn't expecting such a unique audience.” the princess responded as she removed the hood of her cloak.

Looking at each party member in fascination before falling on the imp.

“Hello Midna.” she greeted her.

“Awww you remember me? What an honor! Eee hee!” came the imp’s snooty delighted reply as she floated to go perch on the floor before the princess.

“You seemed to have found more than the one you were searching for…”

“Meh, they’re not exactly what I was searching for, but… I guess they'll do.”

The princess nodded before noticing the shackle and the collar on two of her guests.

“... you were imprisoned? I am sorry that you were.” she said to the wolf and dragon.

Link made a soft *woof* while Litaa hummed accepting the apology even though she knew it wasn't the princess' fault.

Laying down on the carpeted floor, Litaa settled Ghirahim gently on her forelegs, finally able to shake her head to remove the water in her hair. Getting a displeased grumble from the cat as water fell on him. She crooned in apology before absently sniffing him to make sure he hadn’t sustained any more injuries during the journey outside.

“Eh, they seemed very confused about what happened. So why don’t you explain to them what you did? You owe them that much… Princess of Twilight! Tee hee!” asked Midna with a smirk.

Looking at the group, Zelda sighed tiredly, looking like the weight of the world was resting on her shoulder. And maybe it was…. A whole kingdom’s fate was in her hands even if she couldn't actually do anything about it. Being a prisoner of her own castle.

She could only hope that Midna and her group will be enough. At least to give them a chance at salvation.

Taking a deep breath, the princess addressed them all.

“Listen carefully…” She then started explaining what had happened.

-Z-

“....as Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud, and without light, the people became as spirits. They live on, unaware that they have passed into spirit form. All that they know now is fear. Fear of a nameless evil.” his princess finished.

He was in shock and before he could stop himself he was speaking.

“Y-you mean that I'm actually dead!” he cried out in fear. Decorum completely forgot in his despair.

“No you are not. It's hard to explain though. But dead you aren’t. But to me you look like a glowing ghost in appearance although I know you are not truly one.” she explained gently.

“Oh… but how do I get back to normal? And if I do, will I be able to see the wolf and its rider?” he asked calmer but wanting to know.

Zelda looked at him pensively.

“You can’t see the wolf or Midna but you see the dragon?” she asked curious.

He nodded.

“Strange but not unexpected. I'm more surprised that you can see one of them at all or me for that matter. None of the others were able to. Do I glow for you?”

He shook his head. “No you look normal to me your Majesty.”

“Strange but we don't have the time to solve this mystery. Technically if you step out of the Twilight zones you should go back to normal but this isn't a certainty.” she theorized. “Pip Cerulean, guard of Castle town, im bestowning to you a request.” she suddenly declared. Startling him at the fact she knew his name.

“A-ah yes your Majesty! What is the request?” he said standing at attention.

“Go with them, you have more chance to help Hyrule out there than here. Even if it's only getting out of the twilight zones.”

Pip turned the request in his mind for a bit before nodding to his princess.

“I will, your Majesty.”

“Thank you.” she said relieved before turning to Midna and the rest of the party.

-Z-

“Time has grown short. The shadow guard will be making his round soon, you must go quickly.” said Zelda before turning to the floating imp.

“Shadow beasts have been looking everywhere for you Midna, be careful.” 

“Yes, yes, don't worry about little old me.” said the imp dropping suddenly on Link’s back. “Lets go Doggy!” kicking him onward to the door. 

Litaa gathers Ghirahim in her mouth again following them as Pip gives his princess a last soldier salute before following the others out the door.

“Good luck to you all, you will need it.” was the last thing they heard from Zelda as they engaged the stair again, going down. Until Midna abruptly pulled on Link’s ears making him break hard at the pain but he didn't have the time to complain as they heard a heavy door open and light flow into the staircase from further down.

“Not that way! Damn he’s already here. Boy he’s prompt!” the imp whispered harshly before looking at the opening they took to get in. “That way!” she said floating to it. “Jump!” She ordered Link. Which he did urgently, Litaa right behind him, her tail curling around and dragging Pip up with her to the opening. Snatching a surprised squeak from the ghostly guard.

Once outside and in the rain again, Midna floated down to the roof bouncing a couple of times before stopping and turning to them.

“Well that was fun!” she exclaimed with a smirk. “Now, a promise is a promise, so let’s get you back to where you first fell into twilight… but do you really want to?” she asked Link looking at him. “You aren’t forgetting something? Some children that were taken perhaps?”

“ _ The kids, Ilia! We gotta save them! _ ” exclaimed the wolf, having forgotten about what had happened to get them here in the first place because of the recent ordeal they went through.

“Hmmmm, determined? Alright I’ll bring you back, but… in exchange for my help in saving the kids you will have to become my servant and do everything I tell you to do. It's your choice.”

Link stopped to think about it but his heart had already chosen for him.

“ _ Alright… _ ” he said.

“Oh already chosen? Well alright, gather around everyone and stay still!” she ordered. They all moved to her, with Litaa dragging Pip as he couldn't hear Midna.

“Here we go!” was her declaration as she lifted her arms into the air and with the sound of a strangled grunt they were all transported to their destination in a cloud of twilight squares. Looking for all the world like they had all digitized away.

_ To be continued... _

_ Someone had ask me wut Litaa's dragon form looked like so here you go plus a sketch of one of this chap scene^^ _


	11. Spring Waters: Semi cure-all

Litaa didn't know what she had expected of Midna’s teleportation, but it certainly wasn't this. It felt both like going down a roller-coaster and a full body tingle. As they arrived at their destination and her paws landed in cool water, she stumbled a little, disoriented, and would have fallen into the water if she had been standing on two legs. Which Pip did if the big slash next to her was any indication. 

She turned her head to him to see the guard no longer a spirit and sitting in the water looking dizzy. Pip finally noticed the wolf next to him.

“Wow! That's one big wolf.... Nice doggy, don't eat me now kay?” he said nervously. Link just looked at him with a gentle gaze while shaking his fur to get rid of the teleportation feeling.

“Tee hee! Well like promise you are all back into the light. Although you are out of the twilight zone, you didn’t change back to your original form. And I bet you won't be soon… now why is that?” suddenly says Midna voice, but the imp nowhere to be seen.

Pip jumped, startled at hearing the feminine voice for the first time.

“... Midna?” he asked unsure.

“That’s me, hmmm you can hear me now? Interesting. But you won't be able to see me fully on this side. Me and the light, we don't fit together. Eeh hee hee! See you later!” she says before going silent.

While Pip was assimilating that he could finally see or hear the party members that had been invisible to him before, Litaa had walked to the spring edge and lowered Ghira on a smooth flat rock. 

She could finally shake her whole body to remove the water from her mane. And altho the rain from before had washed the sewer water a little bit, she couldn't wait to take a true bath and be clean. She also bet that was the same for Link or Pip. That sewer water isn't good for wounds, let’s hope it won't get infected. Checking on him, he looked fine right now, but she will check it after she takes care of the one that was a priority.

“ _ Ok, now I want to try something if you'll allow it. _ ” she addressed the cat laying down on the rock.

He looked at her before tilting his head, waiting for her to continue.

“ _ This spring water is special. It has healing ability, it's also the water I used on you before.” _ she explains. “ _ I want to test to see if you soaking in it in your current form would accelerate healing. _ ”

Ghira eyed the water, strangely averse to even come close to it. But wanting to finally be healed and stop hurting he decided to try it out. And anyway he was already wet. 

Slowly, he got to unfamiliar feet. Stumbling, his balance wrong, as he made a trembling step forward. And it hurt. He made a soft mew of pain, but didn’t stop.

Litaa made a concerned croon. But he kept going until he flopped down in the water. Only his head out of it as he lay there. It didn't take long until he started to feel better. The pain lessening but not miraculously disappearing. But it was a huge improvement than before. He didn't even notice that a deep rumbling purr had started coming out of him as he relaxed in the water, his eyes going half close.

Making sure he would be ok and a little amused, Litaa turned her attention to Pip. Wanting to check his own injury. Altho she couldn’t do anything about it in her current form, she hoped the spring water could prevent any infection with its healing ability. Walking gently to him, she was somewhat amused to see he hadn’t noticed her since they arrived here. He looks more entranced by Link’s unique markings and size.

Speaking of Link, he had decided to make good on his statement earlier about taking a bath and was now paddling in the deeper part of the spring.

_ I think I'll do that too, but after checking on Pip.  _ She thought. “ _ Hey Pip. _ ” she greeted him even though knowing that he didn’t understand her. 

The guard turns his head to her, startled. His eyes widened in surprise and was that awe?

“Oh… wow you don't glow anymore!” he burst out suddenly. 

She tilted her head curiously. She glowed before? What, like he did to them? But he couldn't see Link? This was very strange. Why was it different? She wondered if that was why he called her a divine messenger then. She had been glowing like an astral being to him.

Amused, she anticipated that he would be very disconcerted and disappointed when he found out she wasn't. Gently, she lowers her head to his leg to take a closer look at the wound. It was a deep cut starting at the middle of his tight and stopping just shy of the side of his calf. It was surprising he had been able to walk on it at all. It was also still bleeding some, but her concern was that it had been submerged in dirty sewer water.

She splashed the spring water on it with her paw before gently taking hold of the limb, stretching the leg until it was lying straight in the water. Pip hiss in pain as the cool water touched the wound for the first time but the expression on his face when his leg was laid under the water was of shock.

“What the....?” he says trying to remove his leg.

“ _ No, it has to soak in it. _ ” she said sternly holding the leg in place and giving him a growl. He immediately stopped moving and looked at her with his eyes a little wider.

"Don't move, got it." he confirms nervously. She nodded and gave him another stern look before letting go. 

By the time she turned toward the deeper part of the spring, Link had already finished his bath and was shaking his fur off of water.

Litaa giggled gently, as with his shaking, Link’s fur was all poofed up. 

“ _ I feel so much cleaner now. _ ” he stated with a happy sigh.

“ _ I bet you do. _ ” she says as she herself enters the deeper water. Once her whole body submerged beside the top of her head, she let herself float there for a minute before ducking fully underwater.

Opening her eyes, she was surprised to find that she could actually see clearly. As if she was wearing a diving mask. Strangely the view from under made the water look strange… like it was sparkling in the midday sun, even if it was currently dusk.

Blinking, she started looking around the bottom curious to see if there was any *lost* treasure around, like she would do in a lake. One time she had even found an ancient park bench at a camping site’s lake.

Not finding anything of note, she starts swimming around while shaking her mane to soak it thoroughly with clean water before surfacing again. Feeling refreshed, she swam out again, shaking her whole body free of water.

“ _ Well then that was refreshing, but I think we should get going now before the night truly settles. _ ”

Link nods, stretching his back and shaking his fur one last time before starting to walk to Ordona’s spring entrance.

Going toward Ghirahim, she nudged Pip toward Link's direction on the way. By the time she had picked Ghira and laid him back on top of his initial hiding place, Pip had already joined Link at the spring entrance. Although he was limping a bit he didn't seem bothered by his wound. Litaa wasn't sure if she should be worried about that fact or not. It was after all a deep wound.

Once she joined them, Pip gave their group a look over before looking around them unsure.

“What now?” he asked.

“Eee hee hee! Well it all depends on what you are planning to do next.” declared Midna suddenly. Startling Pip and Link as she seems to bursted out of the wolf shadow on the ground to come and hover in front of them in a semi corporeal shadow form. Only her visible eye was piercing them of its growling orange color amis all the dark shadow. 

She looked amused at the Guard, making him uncomfortable.

“Did you think I had disappeared? Anyway, that isn’t the question now is it? Just beyond that bridge, the twilight zones starts. The first time a Shadow Beast brough you in, but this time you won't be able to get inside. You’ll need the cooperation of someone FROM the twilight...like me!” she states impetuously. “So it's really your choice, stay on this side and in the light or go back into the twilight in which case you will have to do what I say. But consider this… you won't be saving that many kids on this side as they were on the other side when twilight fell. So what will it be?” she explained and asked.

Litaa was the one to give the answer.

“ _ We’ll go back into the twilight Midna. Those kids need to be saved and brought back home. But first we need to check the village and if everyone is alright.” _ Link nodded at her statement.

“From the state I was on that side, I won't be of any help to you unless those zones are cleared. So I will stay on this side and help anyway I can.” was Pip's heartfelt statement.

Midna hummed taking a seat in the air and staring them down like a queen judging a peasant request.

“Actions speak louder than words. Because you can never trust words you know? Go check your village, and if you can find a sword and shield for me to use that will be nice too.” was the last thing she said before disappearing back into Link’s shadow.

“ _ Alright let's go!” _ says Link, trotting toward the village direction.

"Hey wait up wolfy!" exclaimed Pip, tripping in his haste to catch up with the wolf. And while he seems to be limping a bit as he runs he didn't look bothered by his wound much or was ignoring it.

" _ What is it with boys and their lack of consideration with their own wounds!? _ " she grumbles as she follows them. She was pretty sure she heard her own shadow snickers and concluded that Midna could switch shadows and was now in hers.

On her back Ghirahim had decided to curl in his spot but not disappear under the thick red mane. He was looking around their surroundings with curiosity now that he was more mobile and hurting less.

And if he was smirking at the bokoblins running away once they spotted his skychild, no one saw it.

_ To be continued… _


End file.
